Weak as I am
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: YES! Finally people, I updated! Here's the epilogue, the intro to the sequel With you new story, check it out! R&R please and thank you guys for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!
1. Nightmares

Author's Warning: This is yaoi! If you don't like it, please don't hurt yourself by reading it! For all the Vegeta-Kakarot yaoi lovers: enjoy! Weak as I am 

**Chapter 1 - Nightmares**

It's no use trying to be perfect. Believe me, I've tried to live up to the high expectations everyone used to have of me. Circumstances made it impossible to fulfill other people's wishful thinking.

Take Frieza, for example. The heartless Ice-jin son of a bitch destroyed me in more ways than you pitiful ningen can imagine. For most of my life he dominated me. Every minute of every day I had to be on guard not to be spotted and taken by force… But even a little Prince staying awake all night didn't prevent Frieza from getting what he wanted. That bastard was able to take away the most important thing I've ever had.

My pride.

Even now, when he has long been defeated, I cannot find rest. I cannot seem to find peace, even though I have a family. I never talk to them about my past. The onna wakes up every time I fall out of bed, screaming and kicking and yelling at Frieza to stay the hell away from me. She tries to comfort me, but to no avail. Most of the times I fly away and blow stuff up after those nightmares. Maybe it was a mistake to stay alive. Maybe I should have ended it all after Frieza was defeated. My job in this world is done.

"Vegeta? Are you in there?"

Kakarot's at the door. I'm in the worst of moods after a night full of terrifying dreams.

"What the fuck do you want, baka?" I spit in his face. I didn't even bother to fully dress before opening the door.

"Good morning to you too Vegeta! Wanna spar? That is, after you get dressed?"

I growl in the back of my throat. "Since when do you bother about clothing, Kakarot? I've heard stories about you running around naked at the most inappropriate occasions."

He scratched the back of his head. "Heh heh, I don't think it's that important, but since most people on Chikyuu do…"

"Weakling! You shouldn't be told what to do by these filthy ningen." I turn around to get my pants from upstairs.

"Alright. Whatever you say, Vegeta. Let's take over Chikyuu and make them all crawl for us."

"Nani?" I whirl around and look at him in astonishment.

"Just kidding! Geez, Vegeta, lighten up, will you? Let's go spar and your morning grumpiness will wear of."

"It will certainly make me feel better to beat your face into a bloody pulp."

We soon take off to the training grounds.

Perhaps Kakarot is one of the reasons I'm not dead yet. He's not exactly what I'd call a humble servant, but he did save my ass. He tried to make me feel at home on this Kami-forsaken planet. I can't stand him when he's acting like his carefree Chikyuu alter ego Goku, but I can't deny I'm attracted to his Saiyan counterpart Kakarot. I've never seen anyone fight like that, with so much grace, so much determination to win no matter what… It's like looking into a mirror, but slightly different. He has less scars than I have, physically as well as mentally…

"Hey Vegeta?"

We lie on the grass, pretty exhausted from our previous fight.

"Hn."

"Where did you get those scars on your back?"

I close my eyes. Shockwaves of the past overwhelm me. I let out a shivering sigh before narrowing my eyes and growling: "That's none of your business, Kakarot."

Suddenly he's leaning over me and I look into his ebony eyes.

"Whoever did that to you, must've really hurt you back then," he whispers. A drop of blood falls from the corner of his mouth. In a reflex movement, I catch it before it hits my skin.

"Just one drop…" I whisper, no longer seeing him in front of me. "I shed rivers for that bastard. Never enough. Always more to come. Always waiting powerlessly for more punishment and humiliation."

"Why don't you just get it off your chest? You've been holding it back for so long, Vegeta. You can tell me. You did it before."

"I was dying at the time, Kakarot." I push him away from me and get up abruptly. "I thought those words would be my last. Perhaps that would have been better." I clench my jaws forcefully.

"How can you say that? It wasn't your time yet, Vegeta, and it still isn't."

"Don't be too sure, Kakarot."

"Nani?" he hisses and in an instant I find myself pinned against a tree, his fingers around my neck. I see fire in his eyes. Fire that reminds me of my own, that has burnt out long ago. I marvel at the Saiyan side of him. His narrowed eyes, his proud stance. His anger with me being as weak as I am.

"Do you honestly think your presence here isn't worthwhile?" he growls.

Kami he's beautiful when he's angry. Where did that come from? I punch him in the face, confused. Stumbling back, he looks at me accusingly. "You have responsibilities here, Vegeta. You've got a family to care for!"

Sure, the family thing. It simply isn't working for me as it seems to be working for him.

"Easy for you to say, Kakarot. You grew up on this mudball, I didn't."

"That's no excuse. I fit in here because I'm openminded, Vegeta. You aren't. There's probably a reason for it but you refuse to talk about it. What do you expect? That everyone can read your mind and account for your past?"

"You know nothing of me, Kakarot," I hiss.

"I can change that," he says in a dangerously low voice. "I can make you tell me, Vegeta."

I step back, surprised at his threat. He wouldn't…

"The only reason I haven't forced it out of you is that I suspect that you have gone through enough horror already. Damn it Vegeta, why won't you let anyone _help_ you?"

"Because I've learned the hard way that no one can be trusted," I say bitterly.

"If you insist on shutting everyone out, this is a fight you cannot win, Vegeta. It's destroying you! Bulma won't see it because she's human, but what about Trunks? He's part Saiyan and will sense your agony soon enough, just like I do. You're bonded to him, Vegeta, whether you like it or not. He's your son."

"What the hell do you know about bonding, Kakarot?"

"I have two sons, Vegeta, and they have Saiyan blood running through their veins. I can't always feel what they feel, but I sure as hell can sense when they are in real trouble."

"Hn." Strange. How can Kakarot be so sensitive? He was never trained that way!

"Just think about it, okay? I'm sure you don't want Trunks to feel what Frieza did to you…"

"I survived. So will the boy."

"I know you don't mean that."

He's right. I would never do that to the kid. That would make me a monster just like Frieza. I know damn well I have to protect him from getting traumatised like that. I need time to think.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Can I sleep over at Goten's tonight? Mom said I had to ask you."

Grrr. Damn that onna.

"Fine." I see him beam with joy. He turns to run up the stairs and get his stuff, but I call him back.

"Trunks, come here."

"You said yes!"

"I know. I just wanted you to…" I stretch out my arms and pull him into a hug. I feel his ki change from surprise to happiness and back to surprise.

"Are you okay, dad?" I hear his muffled voice.

"Never felt better." I let go and put him back on his feet. "Now get going before I change my mind."

"I'm gone!" he shouts and flies up the stairs like a bolt of lightning.

Then I feel her ki, faint compared to mine or Trunks's. I don't have to turn around and look to notice the tears in her eyes.

"Don't sweat it, onna, I'm not going anywhere but upstairs to get some rest."

Vegeta woke up sweating, as he did most of the times lately. He tried to figure out where he was, but he didn't recognize the space he was in.

"Bulma?"

"You wish, monkey."

"That's impossible! You are dead!"

"In this world, nothing's impossible, Vegeta. You should know. What if someone wished me back to life with your precious Dragonballs?"

"No one would do such a thing. I'm dreaming. You're not real!"

Frieza appeared in front of his bed and chuckled. "Wanna try me, monkey?" Frieza jumped at him and pinned his arms over his head.

"Real enough for you?" Vegeta could feel the lizard's cold breath in his face. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. "Why?" he whispered.

Frieza was about to tear off his pants, when a bright light blinded them both.

"What the…"

Vegeta felt how Frieza's weight was lifted off of him. He instantly rolled his body into a little ball and waited for the things to come.

"It's alright Vegeta, I'm here. He can't hurt you now." Someone sat next to him on the bed and stroke his hair, trying to calm him down.

"K-Kakarot? How…"

"I don't know either. I could hear you scream… Then I suddenly was here, wherever 'here' may be."

Vegeta sat up. "You're in my… my dream, Kakarot. How can something like that happen?"

"I don't know."

"What did you do with Frieza?"

"He vanished as soon as I touched him."

"Strange…"

"I wonder if we're going to wake up soon?"

Silence overtook the space. Then Vegeta got off the bed and walked into the darkness that surrounded them.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?"

"What do you think, Kakarot? I don't want to be stuck here with you forever!"

"I don't think you can just walk out of here."

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"We'd better stay here, Vegeta. What if Frieza is out there somewhere?"

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. "Alright, good point. We'll wait here, we can't stay asleep forever anyway."

"Have you thought about me helping you out with the whole Frieza thing?"

"Hn."

"Translation please?"

"I have, Kakarot, I have. I'm just not sure if you can handle it."

"Don't be stupid, Vegeta. Of course I can."

Vegeta turned around to face him and shook his head. "You really have no idea what you're talking about, Kakarot. I saw the look on your face when you just realized what the whole 'Frieza thing' is all about. He did things to me that are a hundred times worse than just abuse, than just rape and torture. He _destroyed_ me!"

"You're still standing, Vegeta. I _want_ to help you. Nothing you say can change my mind."

"Why are you so eager to help me, Kakarot? What do you want in return?"

"To see my Prince happy again."

Vegeta woke up, gasping for breath. 'Kakarot said _what_?' he thought.

"Are you okay honey?" Bulma asked.

"Fine, onna. It was just a dream."


	2. Reminisce

Chapter 2 - Reminisce 

Vegeta knocks on the door of Goku's house, cursing himself for doing this, for being this weak. He waits impatiently. Why the hell does that clown take so long before answering the door? He knows Kakarot's in there, he can sense his ki clearly. Just when he's about to blast down the door, Goku sticks his head out the nearby window and shouts: "Oh hey Vegeta, do you mind waiting another second? I was just taking a shower…"

"Baka. Make it quick," Vegeta growls. He slowly counts the seconds until Goku opens the door. Seven. That could be considered quick.

"Are you here to spar?" Goku asks him cheerful.

"No. Another reason." Vegeta's gaze captures Goku's and holds it for several moments. "You remember the dream?"

"I couldn't forget it even if I wanted to," Goku answers. "That was the weirdest experience I ever…"

"Whatever," Vegeta growls, still impatient to get the show on the road. "I assume your… offer still stands?"

"Sure! Just tell me what happened."

"It's not that simple, Kakarot. I can't _tell_ you what happened, it wouldn't get the message across."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Follow me, Kakarot, and I will allow you to enter my mind and relive my memories." Vegeta takes off without looking back. He soon feels Goku's familiar ki trailing close behind. He still has some doubts about Kakarot helping him out, but he has no choice. Trunks would never be able to take the pain he suffered when he was a kid. Trunks is too young, too innocent and vulnerable. Kakarot on the other hand has seen some blood in his life. Whether it is enough to withstand Vegeta's flashbacks? Time would tell.

They come to a clearing in the forest and Vegeta lands on the grass. He turns around to see Kakarot land. The younger Saiyan looks more serious than Vegeta has ever seen him before.

"Thank Kami he's not acting in that disgusting cheerful ningen-like manner," Vegeta thinks. "I can't take that shit right now."

"I only do that to fit in, Vegeta. Didn't you know that?" Goku asks him.

Vegeta puts out his stretched hand and Goku flies back 50 feet from the force Vegeta aimed at him. "Don't you dare, Kakarot," he hisses. "There will be no mind-reading whatsoever, unless _I_ tell you to, understood?"

Goku scratches the back of his head, that hit a rock fairly hard when he fell down. "I'm sorry, Vegeta."

"Get your ass over here, baka, and sit down."

Goku sits down on the opposite of Vegeta.

"Brace yourself, Kakarot. This won't be pretty. I'll show you the memory where I first found out what kind of monster Frieza really was."

Vegeta puts his hands around the back of Goku's neck and puts their foreheads together. Instantly Goku feels his body shrink to child-like proportions. He becomes the child Vegeta, trapped in the memories of the Prince himself.

Vegeta opened his eyes and stretched out his tiny arms for a mighty attack. The Saibamen hit the walls and he finished them off with several energy blasts. He grinned, but there was no victory in his smile.

"Still not strong enough. I have to train much harder if I am to defeat Frieza. It's my destiny, how come it takes me so long to get stronger?"

"Vegeta?"

"That's _Prince_ Vegeta for you, Nappa," Vegeta snarled without turning around.

"My apologies, Prince. Frieza demands that you see him at once."

"_Demands?_ He's got some nerve, taking me away from my father and home planet and demanding things of me."

"You'd better get to the throne room fast, Prince Vegeta. You know what he does to the ones who dare disobey him."

"How could I forget? I'm on my way."

"You're making a lot of progress in your training, Prince."

"Not enough, Nappa, never enough."

"You're way above average, even for an Elite fighter of royal blood and you know it."

"It doesn't matter as long as _he_'s stronger."

"We'll beat him eventually, Prince Vegeta. There's too many Saiyans out there. Under your command, when the time has come, we will crush him like the ant he is."

"I hope you're right, Nappa."

"See you at dinner, Prince."

"Hn."

Vegeta opened the doors to Frieza's throne room and entered.

"You sent for me, Lord Frieza?"

"Indeed I did, monkey." Frieza was smiling, which was very out of character for him. Vegeta wondered what the hell was going on.

"An… accident has happened, Vegeta. A meteor hit Vegeta-sei a few hours ago."  
"A meteor?" Impossible, was Vegeta's first thought. They would have sensed that and stopped it in time.

"There are no survivors, boy. I guess you and Nappa are the last Saiyans alive."

Vegeta clenched his fists at his sides.

"Guess I'll have to take extra good care of you from now on, won't I? You're dismissed, monkey."

Vegeta left the throne room, not believing what he had just heard. Dead? All of them? Even his father? He was sure that, even if they were all dead, it hadn't been a meteor that hit them. He ran to his quarters and got his scouter.

"Nappa, get to the outside training grounds immediately. I'll meet you there."

A tear ran down his cheek when he realised they were the last two Saiyans in the whole galaxy. Their chances of beating Frieza and be free again had just been reduced to a percentage way too close to zero.

"What's so urgent, Prince? You sounded like immediate action was required."

"It's too late, Nappa. The bastard just won the war."

"What do you mean?"

"Vegeta-sei no longer exists."

"Nani? How…"

"He says a meteor. I say it was him."

"He destroyed them all? But… why?"

"He probably still fears the Legend of the Super Saiyan."

"That doesn't make any sense! You're most likely to fulfil that legend!"

"I know, Nappa. And to be very honest with you…" Vegeta stared at the ground for a while before continuing. "… it scares me."

"I'll protect you, Prince Vegeta, even if it costs me my life."

"Why, Nappa? It doesn't matter anymore. He's won."

"As long as we breathe, that fucking lizard hasn't won anything!" Nappa roared angrily.

"Search for survivors, Nappa," Vegeta commanded. "Maybe… There's a possibility that there are some Saiyans left."

"Kami, I hope your father is still alive, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta shook his head. "No, he's dead. I can sense it now."

He felt Nappa's big hand on his small shoulder, but he shook it off. "Report to me every day, Nappa."

"I will, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about his father and all the Elite soldiers that were coldly wiped off the map. 'Why, father? Why did you have to die? Frieza said you would live as long as I obeyed the bastard. Why did he kill you anyway? Did you revolt?'

Tears streamed down his face as he stared at the ceiling for hours, trying to grasp the enormity of this loss.

"Well well, the little monkey is crying."

Vegeta sat up abruptly as he watched Frieza enter his room.

"What…"

"Shhh, monkey. There's no need to be ashamed for your tears. After all, you lost your family, not to mention your destiny today. That must be really… hard."

Vegeta started to back away until his back was to the wall. This was wrong. He could sense a grave danger and remained silent.

"Your father died today, Vegeta. Do you know what that means?"

Silence.

"It means that you're mine now, Vegeta, and you're about to experience a whole new world tonight."

"What do you want from me?" Vegeta whispered, almost scared to death by the cold, dark vibrations that Frieza emitted.

"They say Saiyans love fighting," Frieza continued. "But there's more than just fighting to them. They love sex as well, and when they're not fighting, they're fucking. They're not too picky either; I've seen pretty disgusting things happen after victory in battle. And then I began to wonder… what it would be like to have a young Saiyan like yourself at my disposal." Frieza suddenly jumped onto Vegeta's bed and grabbed him by his throat, pushing him even harder against the wall. "That would be great, wouldn't it, monkey?"

Vegeta gasped for air.

"In… your… dreams… damned… lizard…" he hissed. "I'm… no… whore!"

Vegeta charged an energy blast and fired, causing Frieza to let go. After the smoke cleared, he heard Frieza chuckle.

"Why are you even trying, monkey? You know you're no match for me."

"I'd rather die than let you have me," Vegeta growled.

"That can be arranged," Frieza retorted.

Vegeta's sight became a white screen when he felt Frieza's hand go through his stomach like a red-hot poker. He couldn't help screaming in agony when Frieza slowly turned his hand around inside of him.

"Oh, don't pass out on me, monkey. You haven't seen anything yet!"

Vegeta fell to his knees when Frieza pulled his insides out of the wound. He felt like he was dying. Slowly the world turned a dark shade of grey, but he didn't lose consciousness.

Another pain was added when Frieza entered him from behind, raping him with excessive force. It seemed to take forever, but eventually the world went totally black.


	3. The End?

Chapter 3 – The End? 

The first thing Vegeta sees is Goku falling backwards, he lost consciousness just like the five year old Vegeta from the memory has. The connection between their minds is severed. Vegeta looks down on his shaking hands, tears fall soundlessly to the ground. He never imagined reliving the experience could be this intense… A familiar pain creeps up his lower back and his stomach hurts like hell. He slowly gets up and looks down on Goku. Goku rolled his body into a fetal position, tears staining his cheeks even if he is unconscious. His mind can't process what he's just experienced.

"That's it, Kakarot. No more," Vegeta says with trembling voice. "It's too much for the both of us to take."

Vegeta takes off into the sky. Dark clouds gather over Goku's shaking body and soon cold rain begins to fall.

"They're both gone?" Krillin says surprised. "That's weird… Why didn't Goku tell anyone?"

"I don't know, Krillin," Bulma says desperately, "but Chi-Chi can't take it anymore. She's been crying for twelve hours straight! She thinks something terrible might have happened to Goku."

"Well, I'll take Gohan and we'll search for their ki's. It's nothing like Goku to just disappear."

Gohan nods and follows Krillin outside.

"Any idea where we should start, Gohan?"

"Let's try the training grounds first," he says. "There was a weird ki spike last night, maybe it was one of them."

They fly as fast as they can. The rain clouds are gone and the sun is shining like everything's alright.

"What do you think happened?" Krillin asks Gohan.

"No idea. Vegeta can't stand Goku around him, so it makes no sense whatsoever that they're both gone. I hope my dad's alright."

"You think Vegeta…"

"He's capable of hurting my dad. Maybe he can't kill him, but he can do other things to him."

"What do you mean?"

"I've had some trouble with Vegeta in the past, like on Namek and on Chikyuu right after Namek exploded. He's a psychopath, Krillin. I've seen it in his eyes."

"So you think the ki spike last night was them fighting?"

"I'm not sure. It didn't feel like two people were fighting, it felt like… someone was fighting himself. I can't explain really."

"Well, we're almost there. Let's go take a look."

They land on the training grounds, but take off again as soon as their feet touch the ground.

"What the…" Krillin cries out. "Did you feel that?"

"I sure did," Gohan answers, hovering a few feet above the ground. "I don't know what's going on, but something evil happened here last night. I felt darkness… and I sense my father has been here. But I can't sense his ki right now."

"So what do we do now? If we can't sense him, there's no use in searching for him. It would take too long."

"There are other ways of finding him." Gohan closes his eyes and tries to call out for his father mentally. Surprised, he opens his eyes again.

"He's blocking me! I can't establish a connection."

"Great. Well, at least he's still alive. Let's go back, Gohan. Your mother is probably worried sick about you."

"Wait! I sense something!"

"I feel it too! But that's not Goku!"

"I know, Krillin. Let's go. Maybe Vegeta can lead us to my father." They take off, flying towards the ki signal nearby.

"His ki feels weird, doesn't it?" Krillin says. "It feels almost… transparent or something."

"That's what worries me," Gohan says, flying even faster.

They soon see Vegeta, standing on top of a cliff. In his right hand, he holds a sphere of blue ki. Small white sparks flicker around it.

"Gohan," Krillin whispers. "Is that a spirit bomb?"

"I don't think so. I've never sensed anything like this."

"What the hell is Vegeta doing?"

"Let's find out!" Gohan drops from the sky and lands behind Vegeta with a soft 'thud'. Vegeta doesn't seem to react to his presence, until Gohan speaks.

"Vegeta, what are you doing? And where is my dad?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter anymore." An incedible sadness radiates from Vegeta and suddenly it dawns on Gohan.

"Drop the ki, Vegeta," he commands.

"Hah! You think you can tell me what to do, boy?" Vegeta whirls around and stretches out his left hand. Gohan can barely avoid getting hit by the energy blast.

"Now leave this place before I get really mad and take you with me!" Vegeta roars, while powering up the blue ki sphere. It increases in size until it's bigger than Vegeta himself.

"Vegeta, no! You can't just kill yourself for no reason!" Gohan screams angrily, thinking of the reaction of Bulma and Trunks when they'd hear about Vegeta killing himself and them standing by doing nothing to stop him.

"I've got every reason, kid. Now I suggest you two take cover, or else you will get hurt."

It seems to happen in slow motion. Vegeta turns around and calmly steps into the ki sphere. A huge explosion erupts through the landscape as Vegeta blows himself up.

"Vegeta!" Gohan and Krillin scream in unison, covering their faces with their arms.

Soon all that remains is a giant crater. Vegeta is nowhere to be seen…


	4. No Trust

**Chapter 4 – No trust**

Vegeta wakes up. 'This can't be right. This isn't Hell, where I'm supposed to be. This looks more like a cabin on Chikyuu.' He closes his eyes again and tries not to think anymore.

"You're right, Vegeta, you're not dead yet."

Vegeta sits up abruptly. "Kakarot? What the hell happened? Why didn't I die?"

"Because I didn't let you." Goku looks at him seriously. "I offered you my help, Vegeta. There's no way I'll let you run out on me like this."

"Kakarot, you don't understand _why…_"

"I do, Vegeta. I know why you did it. Let's forget about all this, okay? You need to rest now. Try to clear that mess in your head." Goku pulls up the blanket and gently puts his hand on Vegeta's forehead. Vegeta shivers at his touch, but then he feels something soothing and relaxes. Goku's ki puts him to sleep.

Goku puts his fingers to his forehead and transmits to Capsule Corp.

"You saved him? But how? Even I didn't see or sense you!" Gohan says, completely astonished.

"I used Instant Transmission, that was the only way to get away from the explosion in time. Vegeta and I will be gone for a while, he needs time to come to his senses."

"Goku… Do you _know_ why he tried to kill himself?" Krillin asks carefully.

"I do." Goku's face wears a grim expression. "That's why I have to stay with him.After all, I'm the only one who can stop him if necessary. He might try something like this again."

"When will you be back?" Bulma asks.

"I have no idea. I'm sorry guys, but I can't say anymore. I've got to go back now." He puts his fingers to his forehead once more and vanishes.

Vegeta's still asleep when he returns. 'He will have one less nightmare this time,' Goku thinks to himself. 'But how much more terrible visions are locked inside his head?'

He looks down on Vegeta's sleeping form, and then enters his mind again. Darkness immediately surrounds him, and it won't go away, no matter what he tries to do. Even his ki vanishes as soon as it gets out of his body.

"VEGETA?" he screams into the black oblivion surrounding him. "Where are you?" Even his voice seems to be absorbed by the darkness. The silence is unnerving. Suddenly Goku feels a presence luring somewhere in the darkness. The temperature drops until it's not just dark, but also freezing.

"What the hell is going on? VEGETA, WHERE ARE YOU? This is your mind, you should be here!"

A low, cruel chuckle hits his ears. Ice-cold hands grab him by the throat. Goku tries to hit whatever is strangling him, but to no avail. He can't see a thing.

"Now that you've seen what Vegeta's experienced, you came here to get a taste of your own, didn't you monkey?"

Goku feels an overwhelming fear when he realizes how stupid he has been. Because Vegeta's asleep, Frieza can do to him what he wants.

"That's right monkey. No one will disturb us in here. And you know what's so good about hurting you in here?"

Goku gasps for breath and is unable to answer.

"Without the presence of Vegeta, you will die in the real world when I kill you in here." Frieza starts to laugh hysterically. "And of course, because of the trauma I gave Vegeta, I'm stronger than anyone in here, including _you_… Super Saiyan monkey."

Goku feels one icy hand tug at his pants. 'This can't be happening… I've got to do something!'

"You're welcome to try, monkey, just like Vegeta used to. Pathetic creature! It's no use fighting someone if you cannot _win_!"

"You know… you've got that… wrong… Frieza…" Goku says hoarsely. "In fact... it's the only... _good_… reason to… start fighting… and not… giving up."

Goku starts to power up and tries to get Frieza's hands off of him. Air begins to become a serious issue now.

"Damn you!" Frieza screams when Goku manages to struggle free. Coughing his guts out, Goku tries to get away from the Ice-jin.

"No way monkey, you're not getting away that easily." Frieza fires a dozen blasts his way. Because Goku's limbs are freezing, he can't dodge them all and falls down bleeding.

"That's a good monkey," Frieza says. "Now let's see if you're as much fun as Vegeta used to be."

"You're not… real," Goku replies, nearly unconscious. "You can't… hurt me here… Vegeta…"

Frieza keeps coming and then there's a bright light, blinding him. He hears someone scream, and only realizes it's his own voice when Vegeta catches him right before he hits the ground.

"You _baka_!" Vegeta shouts. "How can anyone be _that_ stupid?"

"I'm… sorry… Vegeta…" Goku passes out, bleeding from many wounds.

Vegeta immediately tends to Goku's injuries, with a grim look on his face. 'Why? Why did he do that?'

Several hours later, Goku wakes up again.

"Vegeta, what happened in there?"

"You were there, Kakarot. Take a wild guess."

"Is hereallyable to hurt me in there when you're asleep?"

"Of course he is! You moron! Honestly, Kakarot, have you never studied the art of mind control and such things?"

"I haven't…"

"Well I have. You should never enter someone's mind without that person being conscious."

"What about the dream that started all of this?"

"Dreams are exceptions. The one who dreams is there… kind of. It's hard to explain."

"What was that light?"

"That was me waking up and thus breaking the bastard's power over you. What did he do to you anyway?"

"He just… scared me. He didn't hurt me the way he hurt you."

"You're lucky to be still alive."

"How come he still has power inside you? He's dead!"

"He lives on in my mind, Kakarot. It's very simple. I cannot bury my past… So Frieza lives on."

"Can't you just kill him in a dream or something?"

"I wish I could. Don't you think I've already tried that? That's the reason I had to leave Chikyuu right before Trunks was born. I couldn't risk staying there with my mind battling Frieza's, I could have killed them!"

"You mean you left… to protect them?"

"Of course! Goddamn it Kakarot, why else would I leave? I almost killed Bulma once during a nightmare! I couldn't risk the life of my child as well!"

"You were afraid Frieza would take over your mind…"

"He would have broken my family just like he broke me in the past."

"But you won!"

"Not exactly. He didn't possess me, but I couldn't get him out of my head either. As you just witnessed, he remains inside my head, until I set things straight with my past. But I guess we'd better wait until you are healed again. You're in no condition to fight."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why did you enter my mind anyway? I told you not to do that without my permission."

"I was afraid you'd be having nightmares again."

"Never do that again. Dreams I can survive. I would never forgive myself if Frieza killed you because I wasn't there to save your ass. Now rest."

Goku falls asleep fast. Vegeta looks down at his beaten face. 'I still don't trust you, Kakarot. What's in it for you?"


	5. Radditz

**Chapter 5 – Radditz**

Luckily, Goku's a fast healer. One morning, Vegeta returns from hunting and finds Goku fully healed.

"I guess I'm ready, Vegeta."

"Are you sure, Kakarot? I can't tell you how we'll react to this mind sharing anymore. Last time I wanted to kill myself, I can only imagine what the experience did to you."

"You don't need to know that, Vegeta, you've seen enough trouble already. Please. Let me help you."

Vegeta shrugs. "I don't have a choice, do I? Seems to be a repeating theme in my life."

"I don't want to rush you, Vegeta. But we have a long way to go…"

"You're right. Let's get this over with. I will give you less than the last time, Kakarot. I don't want us to get berserk afterwards."

"Alright."

They walk outside and sit down on opposite sides of each other. Goku feels a shiver run down his spine as Vegeta slowly puts his hands around the back of his head. Their foreheads touch and Goku becomes the child Vegeta again.

Vegeta ran down the corridor and burst into Nappa's quarters.

"Where is he?" Vegeta asked hastily, trying to catch his breath.

"In a regeneration tank, Sire. He was badly wounded when we found him."

"Are you sure he's the only one?"

"We've been searching for months now, Prince. The chance that any more Saiyans survived are zero to none, I'm afraid."

"I want to see him, Nappa. Take me there."

Nappa went out the door and took Vegeta to the recovery room. There, floating in a tank, was Radditz, recovering from his injuries.

"It's impossible," Vegeta whispered. "A low class like him… How can he have survived something like that?"

"He was on a nearby planet, Prince Vegeta. He didn't take the full blast."

"Even then… It's amazing." Vegeta let his eyes wander over the naked warrior's body. He wasn't even fully grown yet… He couldn't be older than fifteen.

"I hope he wakes up soon, Nappa. Maybe he can tell us more about the day Vegeta-sei was destroyed."

"I hope so, Sire."

Twelve years later. Vegeta was almost eighteen years old now. He had just finished a mission with Radditz; Nappa was still recovering from their last mission.

He jumped to his feet when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Damn you, Radditz, do that again and it'll be the last time, I swear!"

"Jeez, Vegeta, don't be so jumpy, I'm not going to hurt you." Radditz sat down next to him. "He's been… doing things to you, hasn't he?" he asked the Prince carefully.

"That's none of your business!" Vegeta snapped.

"I just wanted to give you a piece of advice, since I found out what the damn lizard's up to with his widespread sexual abuse. He wants a hybrid, Vegeta. He wants to create something even more terrible than he already is."

"How the hell do you know?" Vegeta turned to look Radditz in the eye, his cheeks flushed with shame.

"I overheard some of his scientists talking about it. Whatever you do, Vegeta, don't let him get his filthy hands on your semen. He'll never be able to get you pregnant, since you're a dominant Saiyan."

"That's a relief," Vegeta said sarcastically. "I can't control my actions when I'm around him, Radditz. He does things to me…"

"I know. Just try to maintain control, Vegeta. Up till now, he's only been trying to break you. For his plans, he'll need Saiyan semen."

"Why?" Vegeta asked hoarsely.

"Because getting a submittant Saiyan pregnant didn't work," Radditz said, staring at the ground.

"How…" Vegeta stopped mid-sentence as the horrible truth dawned on him.

"He made me kill my own offspring, Vegeta. Because it wasn't what he expected it to be…" Radditz cried softly.

"You were just a kid yourself…" Vegeta whispered. He pulled Radditz towards him and held him close. Tears formed in Vegeta's eyes as well as their bodies rocked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

Two years later. Vegeta was twenty now. He had become harsh and indifferent about other people, except for Radditz. Because they shared a few horrible experiences, they had become quite inseparable.

"What do you think, Vegeta?"

"Nappa will be gone for at least six hours… I'm not going to wait for him. Open the damn bottles, Radditz, so we can drink to our own doom."

"As you wish, 'Sire'."

"Don't call me that, you baka. Our race is dead, and we'll soon join them."

"Stop being so gloomy, Vegeta. Life ain't that bad."

"It isn't? What, did I miss Frieza's funeral?"

"He may be still alive and we may not have a chance at beating him, but he's not bothering us now and we've just had a good fight with the natives on this planet."

"Come to think of it… When did we last have a real fight?"

"I can't remember," Radditz said, scratching the back of his head. "You want to…" He was interrupted by Vegeta's boot slamming into the side of his head.

"Yep, he wants to fight," Radditz concluded and charged at Vegeta.

"I never realized this could be even more fun when you're drinking," Vegeta said, finishing his bottle and carelessly throwing it away.

"Let's play catch." Radditz disappeared from Vegeta's sight and tried to attack him from behind.

"Don't try to pull my own moves on me, Radditz, it'll never work," Vegeta said, laughing coldly. He jumped to the side and planted his fist in Radditz' gut. Radditz retorted by kicking Vegeta in his lower back, right under his tail. Vegeta howled in pain.

"You son of a bitch! You'll pay for that!"

"I can't wait, Vegeta…" Radditz seemed calm on the outside, but Vegeta knew better.

'What's he up to? I know that grin on his face, I've seen it before…' The alcohol began to kick in. Vegeta's sight became a bit blurry when he turned around to follow Radditz' movements. Radditz was about to punch him, but Vegeta catched his fist.

"Got you," he hissed and flung Radditz over his shoulder, into a mountain side. Rocks and dust piled up on Radditz.

'It takes too long,' Vegeta thought. 'He's probably already…' He was hit by an energy blast before he could finish his own thoughts. Dizzy from the alcohol and from the impact, he whirled down to the ground.

"Got you," Radditz hissed as he captured Vegeta from behind.

"You know what? I don't care!" Vegeta started laughing and was unable to stop even when Radditz let go of him. Soon Radditz burst out in laughter as well, equally drunk. They collapsed on top of each other, hiccupping and giggling like a bunch of school girls.

"You are not as heavy as you look, Radditz," Vegeta concluded. Radditz started laughing again.

"What do you want me to say? That you punch harder than I expected? How's your tail?"

"Still hurting. That was the dirtiest move I've ever seen."

"Let me make it up to you."

"How?"

"Wait and see. Turn around." Vegeta turned around so he was lying on his stomach. Radditz gently took his tail and started to massage it.

"Radditz!" Vegeta snarled. "What the hell..."

"Sshh, my Prince, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

Vegeta stayed tense for quite some time, but eventually he relaxed under Radditz' caring hands.

"Damn that feels good…"

Vegeta felt how he got aroused and his cheeks seemed to be burning. Radditz massaged his entire back and then leaned forward to kiss the Back of Vegeta's neck.

"Unhh," Vegeta reacted. His body tensed again and he turned around, crushing his lips against Radditz'. For the first time in his life, Vegeta had sex voluntarily.


	6. Changes

**Chapter 6 – Changes**

Goku slowly returns into his own mind. He doesn't want to let go… He opens his eyes immediately when someone empties a bucket of cold water over his head.

"Wake up, baka." Goku suddenly realizes he has a hard on and he blushes when he sees Vegeta's cold eyes staring at him.

Then he shakes himself with ki to dry, screaming: "God damn it Vegeta, that was _groce_! How could you share that memory with me? It feels like I slept with my brother!"

"Who cares?" Vegeta shrugs. "It wasn't uncommon in the old days."

"But… the whole gay thing… Are you saying that…"

"Every Saiyan is born bisexual, Kakarot. We're equally attracted to men and women."

"Like hell! I'm not _gay_!"

"Really? You most certainly got horny while reliving my memory."

"_You_ got horny, I didn't."

"I can smell your feromones everywhere, Kakarot. Don't be so ashamed. You're not an Earthling and you never will be."

Goku keeps muttering for several minutes, then he lets go and becomes serious again.

"You've raised a lot of questions, Vegeta. What happened with Frieza's hybrid experiment? He didn't succeed, did he?"

"Until today, I don't know the answer to that question, Kakarot. I can't remember everything Frieza did to me, some things are lost inside my head. I _hope_ he never succeeded."

"And what about Radditz and you?"

"Well, you killed him. End of story."

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't know he meant so much to you."

"We took out our frustrations on each other, that's all. We desperately tried to overwrite our past experiences. It wasn't _love_, Kakarot, it was a surviving strategy. We needed each other in order to believe there would be a brighter day."

"I know you're lying, Vegeta. It was more than that, I could feel it."

"Well then maybe I'm not capable of experiencing love, Kakarot, because I couldn't," Vegeta spits. He storms back into the house.

Goku sighs and tries to process the things he has seen. His ki spikes as he imagines his brother killing his own child. Suddenly another question pops into his head. Did Radditz ever have another child… from Vegeta?

'It's no use,' Vegeta thinks inside the cabin. 'We're not getting anywhere. This mind sharing thing will only make me feel worse. More importantly, Kakarot will find out what he can do to me because he's the stronger fighter. I can't risk that… I've got to get out of here.' He takes off into the dark sky and shivers. 'Damn this cold planet.'

Weeks have gone by. Vegeta has returned to Capsule Corp, but Goku remains somewhere in the woods. Vegeta thinks that Kakarot is still waiting there for him to return… But now he knows he never will. Last night he had another dream, in which Kakarot was the one raping him instead of Frieza.

'I'll avoid that clown at any cost,' Vegeta thinks bitterly.

"Such a grumpy face on a beautiful day," Bulma says cheerful. "What's up, stud?"

"Nothing. Ghosts from the past." Vegeta relaxes his face and leans back on his sunbed. "How about you give me a backrub and make them go away?"

"Let me think… Alright, but then you train Trunks for the tournament."

"Nani? Are you out of your mind, woman?"

"No. You need some father-son time and Trunks keeps nagging about you refusing to train him."

"Okay, okay… I give up." He turns around and feels Bulma's soft hands working on his back. 'Almost as good as Radditz…' he thought and dozed off again.

At night, Vegeta hears screaming somewhere inside the house. He soundlessly slides out of bed and listens. 'Trunks' room,' he thinks and runs into his son's bedroom.

What he sees makes his blood turn to ice. Trunks is fighting someone in a nightmare… It takes Vegeta only a second to sense his son's fear.

"Trunks, wake up! It's just a dream!" He shakes him and then sees Trunks open his eyes. It takes him a while to recognize his father. "Dad! I… I…"

"It was only a dream, son. You're safe now." Vegeta holds his son close, not in the last place to squash his own fear. So it has begun. Trunks can sense his father's past…

"KAKAROT! Damn you clown, where are you hiding?" Vegeta is looking for Goku, but he can't sense his ki. He returns to the cabin again and searches the whole place.

'What a mess… It looks like he didn't clean up since I left. But why? He used to be pretty tidy. And why did he leave this place? He didn't go home after all.'

Vegeta takes a deep breath and tastes the air. His eyes grow wide and he smells it again. _Despair_.

"Kuso!" He bursts through the nearest window and flies towards a familiar cliff. There stands Goku, his clothes torn, bleeding from small cuts all over his body.

"Kakarot! You baka! Get away from there NOW!"

Goku turns around slowly. He looks like he hasn't eaten in a week.

"Vegetaahh," he groans and then he collapses right at Vegeta's feet. Vegeta can count his ribs, he has lost a lot of weight.

"You baka," Vegeta whispers while hoisting Goku onto his shoulder, "what did you do to yourself?"

He flies towards Capsule Corp. and brings Goku to the hospital wing immediately.

He can't get out… He's running, but his feet stick to the ground. _He's_ coming. _He'll _do terrible things to him. _He'll _catch him… No way out…

Goku's thrashing around on the hospital bed, caught up in his own dreams. Vegeta's sitting next to him, he's sleeping in a chair. Slowly, their minds connect.

Kakarot runs into him and they both fall to the floor.

"Baka! Watch where you're going!"

"Vegeta! Thank Kami you're here! He wants to kill me!"

"Who?" Suddenly the floor turns into ice and covers their arms and legs.

"Who do you think, monkey?" Frieza chuckles.

Vegeta growls dangerously. "Fuck you Frieza! I don't care anymore! This is just a fucking _dream,_ and I will no longer let you rule my life through my own mind!"

"Oh really? And how are you going to make me leave this place?"

"Watch and learn, you fucking lizard."

Vegeta roars like an animal and breaks free from the ice. Then he stretches out his hands to Frieza.

"Come to me, bastard, and I'll show you the meaning of suffering."

"What the… You stupid monkey! Let go of me!" Frieza's captured in an invisible energy beam that pulls him towards Vegeta inch by inch.

"How does it _feel_, Frieza, to be powerless?"

"I'm not… powerless… I'm a thousand… times… stronger than you!"

Vegeta grabs Frieza by his throat and squeezes hard. "I don't care," he hisses with narrowed eyes. "You could be the empress of China and I still wouldn't care… This is my head! GET OUT!" Vegeta powers up until all that remains to be seen is a bright white light.

"You made him leave," Goku whispers softly. Then he falls asleep again, totally exhausted.

Vegeta breaks the connection between them and stands up. It's time for Trunks' training.

After this incident, life changes for Vegeta and Goku. They still participate in mind sharing, but Frieza's presence isn't as overwhelming as it used to be. Vegeta shows Goku most of his youth, including the nights he spend with Radditz.

"You know, that was the only time I could be myself. I thought I lost my identity somewhere along the way, but Radditz helped me to hang on to that little piece of Vegeta that was left. Kakarot," Vegeta suddenly changed the subject, "do you have any idea why I'm so short?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hah! You think I was meant to be this way? Baka," he says almost affective. "I only hit puberty when I first fucked Radditz." Goku's face grimaced at the term Vegeta used.

"I mean, when Radditz and I first had sex…"

"Why so late? You were twenty at the time."

"Saiyans hit puberty as soon as they start to be sexually active. And no, being raped by Frieza is _not_ to be considered sexual activity by me."

"So you would have been taller if Frieza hadn't…"

"I would have been as tall as you are, Kakarot. I still hate the lizard for doing that to me."

"How come I never had growth problems?"

"I don't know, Kakarot. When did you start banging your wife?" Vegeta grins.

Goku turns red like a tomato. "I never… Oh you son of a… I'm gonna kill you!" He jumps at Vegeta, who is long gone by the time he even gets up.

"Show yourself you fucking coward!" Goku screams, still angry. Vegeta appears behind him and locks his arms behind his back. "I thought that was a bad word?"

Goku growls in the back of his throat and looks over his shoulder. "It is! Now will you stop mocking my principles?"

"No way! I'm having too much fun to stop now." Vegeta grins and powers up slightly to hold on to Goku's arms. "Now let's see what else offends our Chikyuu hero… Do I get extra points for mentioning the word 'motherfucker'?"

"That's it Vegeta. You're going down!" Goku powers up and breaks free, slamming Vegeta face down into the ground.

"You asked for it," he hisses, breathing heavily.

"And as always, you obeyed," Vegeta continues to tease him. "Oh Kami, I played these games with your brother all the time. He couldn't get enough of it."

"Stop mentioning those sexual escapades between you and my brother," Goku sighs.

"Why? Can't take it?"

"I don't know. The idea that males of our species were interbreeding… seems just bizarre."

"That's because those pitiful ningen don't know how to appreciate a good f… sex."

"Maybe."

"Honestly, Kakarot, you've become prudish on this planet! I can show you things that would do more to you than just make you blush!"

"Like what?" Goku tries not to sound interested, but miserably fails.

"Come here with that forehead, you not-so-innocent Saiyan, and I'll show you a Saiyan victory celebration!"

They put their foreheads together once more and then silence takes over the forest. Goku's cheeks become pink at first, and bright red after that. Vegeta's face is one big smirk as he shows Goku a few very X-rated Saiyan memories.


	7. Darkness

**Chapter 7 – Darkness**

Life goes on. Everything seems to be just peachy… Until things start to go wrong at the World Martial Arts Tournament. To be short (trying to avoid bored readers here): super strong warriors appear at the tournament (remember Spopovitch?), a mysterious new Kai shows up, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta follow Shin to Babidi's spaceship to avoid Buu from being 'born'. Vegeta is possessed by Babidi (and hell yes he lets it happen on purpose!) and challenges Goku to fight.

Back at the World Martial Arts Stadium, Gohan looks around surprised.

"Why did Babidi transport us back here?"

"Makes sense for him," Goku says bitterly. "How many potential victims are here compared to our last location?"

Gohan scratched his head. "You're right…"

Vegeta steps forward, red sparks crackling around his golden aura.

"Enough talk! I've waited long enough now, Kakarot. Whatever that Buu creature is made of, he cannot possibly be stronger than you or me. I say we fight first. Buu can wait!"

"Vegeta, are you insane? There are more important things going on than our rivalry!"

"It's no use arguing, Goku. Babidi's taken full control over him," Shin says. "Vegeta's no longer fighting on our side."

"Shut up, you idiot Kai!" Vegeta stretches out his hand and an invisible surge of energy throws both Gohan and Shin off their feet.

"I insist, Kakarot." Vegeta smirks evilly.

"Forget it, Vegeta. I'm not fighting you."

"Not even to save the lives of these pitiful ningen?" Vegeta raises his right hand and aims it at the crowd.

"You wouldn't…" Goku says unbelievingly.

"Don't bet on it, Kakarot," Vegeta hisses and fires the blast. Goku jumps in between the energy bolt and the crowd, trying to stop the enormous amount of energy. He fails at the last possible moment and moves to the side. The blast explodes in the middle of the crowd and leaves a giant hole in the stadium wall.

Goku turns his head and looks at Vegeta. Rage burns in his eyes.

"Alright, Vegeta, I'll fight you," he growls through clenched jaws. He powers up to Super Saiyan. "But not here. I don't want any more innocent people to die."

"That can be arranged." Vegeta closes his eyes and he and Goku vanish.

They reappear on deserted grounds.

"I don't understand it, Vegeta. Why is it so important for you to beat me?"

"Maybe I'll tell you, Kakarot, right before I finish you!" Vegeta charged, screaming with blind fury.

Goku finds out Vegeta has become much stronger than before, due to Babidi's evil power.

"This might take longer than I thought," he says after more than an hour of intense fighting, trying to catch his breath.

"Feh! Nonsense, Kakarot, you're holding back. Why?"

"It wasn't my choice to fight you, remember?"

"You soft-hearted baka! You'll regret this, I swear! How can this be an honorable fight when you don't put in your best effort to beat me?" Vegeta clenches his fists at his sides.

"There's no honor in this, Vegeta. You forced me to fight. You don't even fight with your own powers right now. Why are you doing this?"

Vegeta chuckles coldly. "Because I want to go back to the old days, Kakarot. This planet has gotten to me more than anyone could ever imagine… If another Saiyan would hear that Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, raised a family with one of those pitiful ningen, I would be the laughing stock of the universe! I want to be myself again and kill when I feel like it, not because I have to destroy some evil being who wants to annihilate all life on Chikyuu. I don't care anymore, Kakarot. I'll kill all the strong fighters, including you and your sons, and regain my kingdom as I was destined to."

"What about Trunks, Vegeta? Are you going to kill him as well?"

"That depends on if he wants to join me on my quest."

"You're insane, Vegeta. You're not like this! I don't buy it!"

"Think again, Kakarot," Vegeta hisses and fires five shots in a row. Goku slams into a mountain side with his arms, legs and neck pinned to the rock surface.

"Let me share another vision with you, Kakarot," Vegeta spits. "It's about what I'll do to your loved ones as soon as I'm done with you." Goku feels darkness enter his mind as Vegeta crushes their foreheads together.

"NOOOOO!" Goku cries as Vegeta pulls back his head and smirks with cold, green eyes. Tears run down Goku's face as he slouches in his cuffs.

"I… still… don't… buy it, Vegeta," he sobs. "You're not capable… of doing… such things. You're not… the real… Vegeta…"

"You'd better believe it, Kakarot. This _is_ the real Vegeta. This is who I am!" He powers up and uses Goku as a punching bag. Goku is powerless to defend himself, still bound to the rock and in shock from Vegeta's vision. Blood mixes with sweat and tears and begins to drip to the ground.

The sun is setting as Goku opens his eyes. He can't feel his body anymore. He can't remember what happened. All he sees are Vegeta's lifeless eyes, burning into his face. A cold wind makes him shiver. He looks down and finds out that most of his clothes are gone; they didn't survive Vegeta's rage and energy blasts.

'Why didn't he finish me?' Goku thinks. 'I was defenceless and he let me live! Amazing…' He loses consciousness again.

As we all know, Vegeta is off to wreck Babidi's spaceship and to take on Buu single-handedly. To no avail. In a last desperate attempt to destroy Majin Buu, Vegeta self-destructs. He goes to Hell, blablabla…

Let's skip fast-forward to the interesting part of the Buu Saga: when Vegeta returns from Hell to help Goku fight the pink blob aka Majin Buu.

Of course, to keep teasing you, this will be written… in the next chapter! Muhhahahah!


	8. Revelations

**Chapter 8 – Revelations**

Just as Goku is about to fuse with Mr. Satan (which would have been a _really big_ mistake), he looks up and shouts: "I can't believe it! It's him! He's here!" He puts his fingers to his forehead and vanishes before Buu can attack.

"This is as far as I go, Vegeta," Baba says. "I have to think about my health, you understand?"

"Hn. Whatever. Just leave, I'll take care of this."

Baba has just left as Goku suddenly appears from out of nowhere.

"Great. Look who decided to join the party," Vegeta says sarcastically.

"Vegeta! Oh man, I can't believe Yemma send you back! It's fantastic!"

"Whatever, Kakarot. Look, I'm here to fight that piece of pink shit that refuses to die. I don't need your help."

"But Vegeta, you don't understand…"

Buu arrives at the spot, interrupting Goku with an energy attack.

They dodge and fly up.

"Don't interfere, Kakarot. He's mine!" Vegeta charges at Majin Buu.

Goku shakes his head. "Won't he ever change?"

"I heard that! The answer is no!" Vegeta crashes to the ground after getting hit by Majin Buu's head-tail.

Soon they both end up in a pile of rocks.

"Damn it, can't that thing get hurt?" Vegeta rasps.

"That's what I tried to tell you…" Goku says, coughing. "He regenerates every time you do any damage."

"Great! So all we can do is fight to the end and die again?"

"No, I have a plan. But I need your help, Vegeta, I can't do this alone."

"That's rich! The Great Kakarot can't do it alone! You're full of shit, Kakarot. I heard about your secret training in Otherworld after Cell died."

"Damn that Yemma! He wasn't supposed to tell you!"

"You've been holding back on me, Kakarot. I don't think I'll ever forgive you for that. When we fought, you could have beaten me with ease! All you had to do was go Super Saiyan 3! So first I want an answer on this: why didn't you beat me then?"

"Same reason you didn't kill me when you had the chance," Goku grins.

Vegeta's eyes go wide, then he frowns again. "Fair enough. Tell me your plan."

"Well, first we get away from Buu!" Goku says and throws himself at Vegeta to save him from an energy blast.

"That worked," Vegeta says sarcastically. "Get off me, clown."

"Listen, Vegeta. I need you to put this earring on your left ear. We'll fuse and our strength will be greater than Buu's."

"Fusion?" Vegeta frowns even more. "With you? Forget it, Kakarot. I'd rather die alone than share my body with the likes of you."

"Vegeta, this is not the time for Saiyan pride! Remember that Buu killed everyone, even Bulma! He absorbed our sons and Piccolo, we have to do everything we can to get them out of there! We MUST destroy Buu!"

Vegeta remains silent for a moment. Then he turns to Goku and stretches out his hand. "Give me that!"

Goku gives him the earring and Vegeta puts it on.

"Oh and Vegeta?"

"What?"

"We'll be fused forever. The fusion is permanent."

"Nani? You tell me now? Don't you think that's important information?" Vegeta puts on the earring, since Buu is flying towards them at full speed, intending to finish them off.

"Thanks, Vegeta," he hears Goku say, and then the world becomes white.

They separate inside Buu's body, as soon as Vegito lets the barrier down.

"What the hell…"

"We've separated again? But how?" Goku looks at his own body like he's never seen it before.

"I don't care how, Kakarot. I prefer being the captain of my own ship! Now let's find the others and get out of this dump!" Vegeta walks off impatiently.

"Wait! How do you know that's the right way?"

"I don't, Kakarot. But we have to start somewhere."

Walking through Buu's body, Goku asks: "What did you do in Otherworld, Vegeta? You've been gone for quite some time."

"I trained, Kakarot, what else? And I went to Hell, not to Otherworld."

"You mean… Did you run into Frieza?"

"I did. On purpose. I beat the shit out of him."

"I see…"

"I'm not afraid of Frieza anymore, Kakarot. I know he can't hurt me now. I was merely hurting myself with my own memories."

"Wow… That's deep."

They walk in silence for several minutes.

"What about me?" Goku suddenly asks.

"What about you, Kakarot?"

"You don't… fear me, do you?"

Vegeta whirls around, a mixture of surprise and anger on his face.

"What the hell makes you think that?"

"We fused, Vegeta. I had total access to your mind."

"Great! So now you even know things I tried to forget."

"Did you really think I would do the same things to you as Frieza did?"

"Shut up, Kakarot. I sense something up ahead. Might be the brats and green bean."

Mayhem ensued as Vegeta and Goku found their sons and Piccolo. They appeared to be ghost-warriors at Majin Buu's disposal. The fight ended when Vegeta destroyed connections between Majin Buu's body and the cocoon containing Fat Buu. They barely escaped when Majin Buu started to collapse; as soon as they got out, Buu went berserk and transformed again. This time there was nothing but evil inside him…

Kid Buu blows up Chikyuu and the fight continues on the planet of the Kais. AN: Sorry for skipping parts, but it's simply not relevant here to linger on and on about fights etcetera. More important is what happens afterwards…

"Damn it… Kakarot… Throw that fucking Spirit Bomb! It's the… last chance… you're going to… get!"

"Vegeta… I can't! Please move!"

"Kakarot… As your Prince… I _command_ you to… throw the damn thing… NOW!"

Kid Buu grins evilly and walks towards Vegeta. He puts his foot in Vegeta's back and pushes him down.

"Shit, he knows," Goku whispers desperately. Kid Buu fires several blasts at Goku, almost causing him to let go of the bomb.

"VEGETA FORGIVE ME! I can't!" he shouts. Kid Buu powers up a huge energy ball and grins. Goku bows his head. This is the end…

Out of nowhere, Fat Buu appears and knocks Kid Buu over, pinning him to the ground.

"Get him!" he shouts to Satan, who runs onto the battlefield and picks up Vegeta, dragging him off to safety.

"Fire! What are you waiting for?"

Goku powers up again and fires the Spirit Bomb. Kid Buu catches it and starts to counter the attack.

"Impossible," Goku whispers. "No one can counter an attack like that…"

_Damn it you filthy ningen,_ Vegeta shouts mentally. _Wish Kakarot back to full power! We do have one wish left, don't we?_

Goku soon feels his strength return to his body and blows away Kid Buu, who disintegrates instantly. Slowly hovering down, he looks at Vegeta, who fell down exhausted.

"We did it, Vegeta."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Kakarot. Now can we get off this mudball and go home?"

"Guess I'll have to carry you back then." Goku smirks. Vegeta looks up in surprise.

'Where the hell does that smirk come from?' he thinks. 'Kakarot never smirks… What's he up to?'

"Don't be so paranoid, Vegeta. I'm taking you home, to your family." He gently lifts Vegeta from the ground. Vegeta grunts, he's in serious pain.

"Hang on, Vegeta." Goku puts his fingers to his forehead and they vanish.

Satan shouts: "Hey, what about me?"

"Shut up, you moron," Dende says, totally annoyed. "Your part is over. It's their turn now."

Back on Chikyuu…

Vegeta got healed by Dende, because Goku went back to get him and Satan. Peace is restored. People are wished back as soon as possible.

One morning, Goku knocks on Vegeta's door.

"What?"

"Wanna spar?"

"Hang on Kakarot, I'll be right out."

They take off to the training grounds. After a few hours of excessive violence, Goku grabs Vegeta from behind and says: "We never got the chance to finish our conversation, Vegeta."

"What the hell are you talking about, Kakarot?"

"When we were inside Majin Buu, I asked you whether you thought I'd do the same things to you as Frieza did. You never answered."

Vegeta tenses in Goku's arms, struggling to break free. "You already know the answer, Kakarot. You saw my thoughts when we were fused, didn't you?"

"Your thoughts weren't that clear, Vegeta. I want to hear the answer from you."

"Okay, I admit it! Now let go of me, baka!" Goku releases Vegeta and looks at him in astonishment.

"You thought I'd…" He clenches his fist. "That I…"

"I never understood why you didn't humiliate me just like Frieza did, Kakarot. You had the power to do it and yet you refrained from it." Vegeta crosses his arms and bows his head.

"You _are_ superior to me, Kakarot. That's why I wanted to kill you, with Babidi's help. Because I'll never be free as long as you live."

"You can't be serious! I'd _never_ hurt you!"

Vegeta flies up to him, grabs him by his gi and pushes him up against a tree. "And how can I be sure it stays that way, Kakarot? There's still a part of Frieza living inside of you, since I shared my memories with you. What if he takes over one day?"

"He won't. I know how you got rid of him inside _your_ mind, Vegeta. I scared him off long ago."

"How?" Vegeta asks with narrowed eyes.

"I thought of what you mean to me, Vegeta. That was enough."

"Stop playing with me, Kakarot. Just because I fucked your brother doesn't mean I…"

Vegeta is interrupted by Goku's lips covering his. He returns the kiss, but then breaks free from Goku's embrace.

"I knew it, Kakarot. Because of all your power, you can't resist trying to break me as well," Vegeta hisses, wiping his mouth in disgust. "It won't work, I promise."

"This has nothing to do with harming you, Vegeta. I can't deny my feelings!"

"Feelings? Hah! Nonsense! A Saiyan has no need for feelings at all!"

"What about your pride, Vegeta? Isn't that a feeling too?"

An unholy fire burns in Vegeta's eyes. "It's pride that has kept me alive this long!"

"Yeah? And it's love that has kept me alive for this long!" Goku retorts. "Do you really think I'd save this mudball time after time if I didn't love the ningen who live on it?"

"That's preposterous, Kakarot. If that's your true motive to play Chikyuu's hero, than you are pathetic and weaker than I ever imagined."

Goku shakes his head. "You're not listening, are you? It's love that made me who I am! And I felt that you loved Radditz as well! You're not incapable of love, you're just not used to it!"

"Nice theory, Kakarot." Vegeta takes off into the sky. "And a theory is what it'll remain." He blasts away to the horizon.


	9. Truth

**Chapter 9 – Truth**

Goku can't help feeling restless after Vegeta's rejection. His nights have become lonely and sleepless. He gets out of bed for the millionth time and takes off to Capsule Corp, looking for Vegeta.

Vegeta feels Goku's ki nearby and sighs. He knew this would happen. He jumps off the balcony and crosses his arms as soon as he lands on the lawn.

"What is it now, Kakarot?"

"I don't sleep anymore, Vegeta. I need to know. Why do you reject me?"

"I'm just being realistic, Kakarot. I have tons of reasons to turn you down."

"If you're using your past as an excuse, you are weak, Vegeta. I know what you've been through."

"It's not just my past, Kakarot… Goddamn it, do you have to keep nagging about this forever? Accept it! We can never be!"

"You're just being overdramatic, Vegeta."

"Like hell I am, Kakarot. Do you want to know the truth? I'll tell you the truth! You're a _dominant_ Saiyan, just like I am! Yes, Radditz was submissive, that's why we established some kind of bond. You and I will never achieve such a thing. Instead, you will fight me and kill me, since you are stronger than I am."

"I'd never kill you over some stupid dominance issue, Vegeta. You're delirious." Goku is shocked by hearing Vegeta's reasons. He can't believe Saiyan bonding is tied by rules.

"Feh! What do _you_ know about Saiyans, Kakarot? Tell me, I'm listening."

"I…"

"You grew up on Chikyuu. All you know about Saiyans you've learned from _me_. Stop questioning my knowledge about my race, you're insulting me! I know what you are! A submissive Saiyan would never have kissed me like you did!"

"Damn it Vegeta, I don't care what I am! I can't shake off these feelings, it's driving me insane!"

Vegeta looks at the sky and then back at Goku.

"Fine. In a few days, I'll show you how serious this is, Kakarot. If you won't take my word for it, then I'll have to let you become what you truly are. Trust me, it won't be pretty."

"Why in a few days? Vegeta?"

Vegeta's already gone, leaving a very confused Goku.

Several days later… Goku's restlessness has become almost unbearable. He doesn't know what to do with himself. He flies away from his house, racing up to the few clouds that float in the dark sky. He comes abruptly to a halt when Vegeta appears out of nowhere. Silver moonlight lines out his muscled form.

"Are you ready, Kakarot? I can see you're already on your way to become… You feel totally jumpy, don't know where to put yourself…"

"Vegeta, I don't understand. Become what? I never felt this way before, it's… scaring me!"

"I can imagine," Vegeta chuckles. "It feels like you have to peel off your skin to find any comfort. Have you been scratching yourself a lot lately?"

"All the time." Goku looks at Vegeta, getting really scared now. "Is this… some kind of transformation? Like going Super Saiyan?"

"It's quite different, Kakarot. But enough talk," Vegeta hisses and grabs Goku's head, tilting it back.

"Look at the full moon, Kakarot, and see your true self."

Goku tries to break free, but Vegeta holds his head in an iron grip.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," Vegeta snaps. "You refused to believe me. Now pay the price!"

The moon seems to increase in size as Goku looks at it. It's hypnotizing him… He feels his lower back itch right where his tail used to be. Then the world becomes a red haze.

Vegeta feels Goku struggle in his arms. 'It won't take him long to break free,' he thinks. 'Goddamn it, I hope I can handle this. If not, he can wish me back with the Dragon Balls one more time.'

Goku roars like an animal and breaks free. He turns around, his eyes glowing red. He looks at Vegeta hungrily.

"Now do you understand?" Vegeta whispers. "Dominant Saiyans become animals when the full moon rises. You'd rip me to shreds and wake up the next morning without knowing what you had done."

Goku grins and approaches Vegeta. "Mine…"

"Dream on, Kakarot. I came prepared." Vegeta throws a capsule at him. It explodes and surrounds Goku with ki-absorbing bars.

"Now I could say I'm sorry to have to do this, but then I would be bending the truth." Vegeta pushes a button on the cage's remote, and the bars extend to Goku's body, draining his ki. Vegeta fires a blast at Goku's head, knocking him out.

"Goodnight, Kakarot. See you at breakfast."

Goku wakes up, covered in dew. The sun has just come up.

'That was a terrible dream…' Then he sees the bars surrounding him.

"You wish it was a dream, Kakarot." Vegeta looks at him coldly. "I told you it wouldn't be pretty."

"That monster last night was _me_?"

"Now you know what your instincts are telling you to do with an attractive Saiyan."

"But then… Kami, Vegeta, how the hell did Radditz survive the full moon?"

"Planet Frieza has no moon, Kakarot. Your brother would have died for sure if I had become… trans-Oozaru."

"That's what it's called?"

"Yes. Radditz' power level would have been too low to survive. That's why Saiyans always choose a mate with a power level close to their own."

"But Vegeta, we're almost even…"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta snaps. "After all that you have seen from my past, do you think I'd enjoy to be _raped_ by the likes of you?"

"No," Goku says barely audible. "I can't imagine anyone would enjoy such a… mating ritual."

"Full moons were rare on Vegeta-sei, Kakarot. And Saiyans have always loved sex as well as violence. Mixing the two can be rather appealing… Or so I've heard."

"I don't think I'll ever understand Saiyans, Vegeta," Goku whispers, almost in tears. "I had no idea…

But wait! How come I never killed Chi-Chi? And you… Bulma?"

Vegeta smirks. "They're not Saiyan, Kakarot. Sex with them isn't half as intense as sex with a Saiyan. You know that! Even your homophobic Chikyuu-sated mind became aroused by the memory of Radditz and me f… having sex."

"That's true… And there's no way around the full moon?"

"It's not just the moon, Kakarot. We're both dominant. It would never fit. Only if one of us was submissive, or both. As long as we're not, we still end up killing each other over dominance."

"That's not fair…"

"I never said it was." Vegeta capsulizes the cage and puts his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"If it helps you, I _am_ attracted to you, Kakarot. But I have a thing for dysfunctional relationships. Why else would I have married Bulma?"

Goku smiles, but the spark of it never reaches his eyes. He clenches his jaw as he feels Vegeta's hand slide off his shoulder. Then he takes off. They say heroes never cry, but Goku did that morning. Even the bright sunrise didn't look as promising as it used to…


	10. Blood

**Chapter 10 – Blood**

Vegeta's outside meditating, trying to clear his mind. Needless to say, he does not succeed. He can't believe he actually _told_ Kakarot that he's attracted to him, it's ridiculous. His mind drifts back to their first fight on Chikyuu; he can still remember his intentions with that insolent low class Saiyan…

"It seems I have a job opening for you, Kakarot. How do you feel about joining me? We'd be masters of the universe, no one could touch us."

"Are you kidding me? I have seen what you did to Nappa! That's not what I call job security. And by the way, I have all I've ever wanted here on Chikyuu. All I need is my family."

"Have it your way, Kakarot. I'll send them a message to make preparations for your funeral!"

Vegeta stared at Goku coldly and dared him to attack. Goku, surprised at himself, fell for it and lunged at Vegeta.

'I understand now why he rejected me,' Vegeta thinks. 'A submissive Saiyan would have followed me… All Kakarot ever wanted was to fight me and beat me. He couldn't do it alone though, he needed help from that bald baka and his son. And I still want to kill that coward Yajirobe for cutting off my tail! But right after they defeated me… he let me go. He spared my life… Any other Saiyan, especially a dominant one, would have killed me to save his honor. What about Kakarot's honor? He sure has his pride, but he's not the cold-hearted killer I expected him to be.'

Vegeta sighs. 'Still I wish he had joined me so we could have defeated Frieza side by side.' With the warmth of the sun on his chest, Vegeta dozes off to sleep.

In the middle of his sleep, Vegeta suddenly hears a voice telling him to wake up. He opens his eyes and sees Kakarot standing in front of him. Alarm bells start to go off inside his head as he notices the sun has set long ago. The sky has turned dark and the full moon shines with silver light.

"Kuso!" Vegeta curses and jumps into a fighting stance, expecting Goku to attack any second.

"Tell me… Vegeta…" Kakarot's voice sounds strained, as if he's carrying the whole planet on his shoulders. "… that you… never wanted… me…"

Vegeta gasps for breath as the dark form of Goku approaches him. His heart pounds inside his chest and he shivers with fear.

"Then… I'll leave you… alone…" Goku steps out of the shadows, revealing himself with torn clothes and bloodshot eyes. Vegeta can tell he's still trying to fight off the call of his instincts.

"You know the answer to that, Kakarot," Vegeta whispers, scared half to death. "I gave myself away yesterday when I told you how I feel about you."

"I can't… hold on… much longer, Vegeta… I want you to know… this will cause me… as much pain… as it will cause you… Therefore… I can't kill you… without putting… my own life… at stake…"

Vegeta feels Goku's presence inside his mind as their souls connect. He's got no way out of this.

_Don't fight it Vegeta_, he hears Goku say inside his head. _Trust me._

Tears run down Vegeta's face as he whispers: "I can't… trust you… Kakarot… You're no different than any of them! All you want… is to master me… to break me…"

_That's a lie,_ Goku states calmly. _I want to protect you, Vegeta, and the only way to do that is to get through this so we can finally be together._

"I will not submit to you, Kakarot! My nature forbids it!"

_That, my Prince, is of no relevance to the matter._ Goku steps forward and grabs Vegeta by the throat, crushing their lips together.

_In that case, Kakarot, prepare yourself to fight._ Vegeta powers up and frees himself of Goku's iron grip. _I will die before I let this happen again._

_You can't beat me, Vegeta and you know it._ Goku starts powering up as well.

_Guess I'm finally fighting for the right reason then._

They fly towards each other. Lightning strikes when the two warriors collide.

The sun rises over a blood soaked field. Goku slowly opens his eyes, grimacing at the pain he feels. He can barely move…Then he notices the blood. It's everywhere, just like in a bad horror movie. He can smell that a lot of it is his own, but the other part definitely belongs to Vegeta.

"Vegeta…" he croaks groggily. Then it hits him like a hammer. He remembers what happened here last night. Tears well up in his eyes as he sits up and looks around for the Saiyan Prince.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The mountains crumble at Goku's heart-broken scream of agony as he sees what is left of Vegeta. He can barely recognize him anymore… He scoops up Vegeta's limp body and cries.

"Kill you? Why?"

Goku stands before Frieza in Hell, the blood of Vegeta still on his body. He used Instant Transmission to get there.

"Because I tell you to, you moron," Goku growls. "Can't you see? You've won, even though you're dead."

"Whatever, monkey." Frieza charges an energy blast and fires it at Goku. It hits him straight in the chest. Goku falls to the ground and his body fades away.

"About time you killed him, Frieza," a dark form chuckles from the shadows.

"Shut up! I know he killed me, do you have to keep rubbing it in?"

"I can't help it, you're so much fun when you get pissed off like that… otousan."


	11. Danger

**Chapter 11 – Danger**

Vegeta opens his eyes, surprised to be able to feel his own body. He seems to be healed…

"Where the hell…"

"Vegeta! Thank Kami you're back!" Bulma jumps into his arms, hugging him until his cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

"Onna! Get off me!" He puts her down bluntly and then sees the familiar dome-shaped buildings of Capsule Corp.

"I'm not dead?" he looks around questioningly.

"We wished you back, silly," Bulma smiles up to him. The other Z warriors are gathered behind her.

"What about… Kakarot?" Silence falls.

"Goku's gone," Bulma sobs quietly on his shoulder. "The Dragon told us he won't come back."

Vegeta sighs with relief. "Thank Kami for that," he says, inaudible for most others. Piccolo hears him however and looks at him curiously. Vegeta contacts him telepathically and says: _Later, Namek._

"He'll have his reasons for it, onna. Now stop making a mess down there, I don't think anyone is in the mood for swimming right now."

She flashes him a weak smile and they walk into Capsule Corp.

"So he killed you?" Piccolo asks.

"Trust me, Namek. You don't want to know what I looked like when he was done with me."

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard to believe that Goku could be…"

"Say it, Namek. Like me?"

"I was going to say 'a bloodthirsty monster', but your analogy will do as well, short shit."

"Don't underestimate our instincts, green bean. I understand you can't fully grasp this shit, since you're asexual. Consider yourself lucky."

"After I heard what you have been through, I do."

"I didn't ask to be wished back, Namek. I'd rather be in Hell right now, beating the shit out of Frieza…"

"Not to mention Goku."

"As if…" Suddenly it dawns on Vegeta. "Fuck! Of course! Kakarot went to hell after what he did!"

"Well duh, Prince of Potatoes. You don't think Goku's still on the hero list in Otherworld, do you?"

"Unbelievable. Kakarot in Hell… never to return."

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"I'm the strongest now…"

"Still wanna take over the universe?" Piccolo jokes.

"Not a chance, pointy ears. Fighting the likes of you won't be much of a challenge, would it?" Vegeta laughs out loud, but is interrupted by an attack of Piccolo.

"Don't bet on it, short shit. I'll have you for lunch!"

"You wish, green bean!"

"Vegeta?" Bulma turns around and faces the dark figure leaning against the door frame.

"Who else?" He walks up to her and embraces her. "I know no one brave enough to face the danger of your rage," he whispers sarcastically.

Bulma breaks the embrace and looks him in the eye. "Why did Goku kill you, Vegeta?"

"It's not important, onna."

"It is to me. He was my friend, I can't believe he would kill you just like that."

"Not just like that! I put up a hell of a fight!"

"I mean, he must have had a reason to attack you."

"He did, onna. Now shut up, because I'm in no mood to talk all night."

"But…" Bulma is interrupted by Vegeta's lips, silencing her. Soon they fall onto the bed and forget about the subject.

With Goku out of the way, Vegeta enjoyed a new, peaceful phase of his life. The nightmares he used to have start to fade away. He finds a friend in Piccolo, who teaches him new techniques to find inner peace. To his own surprise, he becomes much stronger afterwards.

One day, he's sparring with Piccolo. It's a hot summer day and they're both sweating like pigs.

"Come on, Vegeta, you won't last if you keep this up," Piccolo mocks him, trying to land a punch.

"Bullshit, Namek. Vegeta-sei had a climate much warmer than this, I'm used to it. If you want to quit, feel free to surrender."

"In your dreams, short shit. I'm fine."

'He's ready for the next step,' Piccolo thinks to himself. 'Let's give it a try.' He powers up and disappears from Vegeta's sight.

"Nani?" Vegeta is grabbed from behind and struggles to break free.

"You're not as tough as you seem, Vegeta," Piccolo sneers. "For your sake, I hope Goku never returns. He'd probably seize the moment when he gets another shot at you."

Electricity sparkles around Vegeta as he powers up to Super Saiyan 2.

"Don't you dare say that, Namek!" Piccolo refuses to let go.

"I can imagine why he wanted you," Piccolo chuckles. "You're a tasty one, Vegeta."

Vegeta's vision becomes blurry as he understands what Piccolo is insinuating. Roaring in anger, he powers up beyond his usual limits. The world goes white as an explosion rolls over the wastelands like thunder.

"I knew you could do it," Piccolo states when the smoke clears. He's breathing heavily, bleeding from several cuts. The explosion didn't leave him unharmed.

Vegeta looks at him with a deadly glare, ready to kill Piccolo for what he said.

_Take a look at yourself before you decide to take me out, Prince,_ Piccolo says in a soothing way.

Vegeta suddenly notices the change. His hair has grown, his eyebrows are gone. He just reached Super Saiyan 3!

"I can't believe it…"

"You'd better believe it. I risked my life for you to accomplish this."

"I should have known," Vegeta growls. "Stupid Namek. Get yourself a Senzu bean before you faint."

"You know what? I will. See you later, Vegeta." Piccolo flies off, leaving a golden Vegeta behind.

Late that night, Vegeta wakes up with a bad feeling. Every muscle in his body is tense and his minds warns him for imminent danger.

"Vegeta? What's wrong?" Bulma sits up next to him and looks at him sleepily.

"I don't know. Something terrible is coming this way. Get dressed, onna, and get yourself out of here." Without another word, Vegeta grabs some clothes and flies off to where something dark has landed. Something very dark. And what's even more frightening, something oddly familiar…

He meets Piccolo and Gohan midair on his way there.

"You felt it too?"

"Hard to miss," Piccolo grunts. "Let's take a look."

They come to a mountain and Vegeta's heart stops in his chest. His face is pale as he stumbles: "That's… one of Frieza's ships."

"Impossible. He's dead," Gohan says.

"Don't you feel it, boy? His ki has changed slightly… but it's him, I can sense it." Vegeta touches down and they sneak up on the ship. They startle when a cold voice chuckles: "Well, well, look what we have here."

They look up in astonishment as they see an almost exact copy of Vegeta descend from the entrance of the ship.

"Vegeta… That's _you?_" Gohan stutters.

"Not quite, my dear boy," the creature says sarcastically. Then they see that it's skin is as pale as Frieza's… and it has a tail to match it's tan.

"But it's so nice to meet my father at last."

Vegeta clenches his fists as he understands.

"You are _not_ my son!" he growls.

"Oh, but I am! Frieza created me, that's true, but he couldn't have done it without your… contribution."

"What the hell do you want?" Piccolo asks.

"I come to finish my fathers mission and to destroy this pitiful planet with everything on it. But before I begin, allow me to introduce myself. I am Glacier."

"And we care because?" Vegeta regains his composure and laughs. "In a minute, you'll be nothing but a pool of mud."

"Do you treat all of your family members like this?" Glacier asks, acting hurt.

"As I said, you don't belong to the family. You're an artificial life-form that is about to be exterminated."

Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta get into battle positions as Glacier lifts his arms and shouts: "Have it your way! DIE!"

In the warm summer night, a blizzard colder than anything known to man encapsulates the warriors, taking their breath and numbing their limbs.

_Vegeta,_ Piccolo shouts mentally, _what the hell…_

_Hang on! Don't give in to it!_ Vegeta screams back. He tries to find something, anything, to hold on to, but he is also swept off his feet and dragged into the blizzard as well.


	12. Rescue

**Chapter 12 – Rescue**

Vegeta feels his body go numb with the unbelievable cold he is exposed to.

'He's even worse than Frieza,' he thinks incoherently. 'We can't possibly beat this guy…' He tries to power up, but finds himself covered in ice, unable to move. His blood is slowing in his veins and he sees Piccolo and Gohan on the edge of unconsciousness already, tumbling like rag dolls in the raging storm around them.

He sees rather than feels a pale arm grab his neck. Glacier smirks as he lifts Vegeta up.

"It's cold, isn't it? You Saiyans always hated the cold… My father taught me that when I visited him in Hell. I also heard you were the one who put him there!" Furious, Glacier squeezes even harder and Vegeta's sight becomes hazy. Then suddenly the pressure fades away. As in slow motion, Vegeta sees someone flying through the ice cold air, kicking the pale arm away from him in a fluid motion.

"You're wrong, Glacier. I'm the one who put Frieza in Hell!"

'My mind must be playing tricks with me,' Vegeta thinks. 'It can't be…'

"Kakarot?" he croaks, unable to speak up. His throat hurts like hell.

Goku turns around and looks at Vegeta, worried about his Prince.

"I wish I had time to explain it all, Vegeta. Get Piccolo and Gohan out of here and hide in a safe place. I'll cover your back."

"Kakarot… You're insane… He's too strong!"

"I don't care if I die again, Vegeta. All I care about is that you survive. Now get out of here NOW!"

Glacier gets up, really pissed off because he got distracted. The storm's power decreases gradually, and Piccolo and Gohan fall to the ground, barely alive. Vegeta painfully rises to his feet and grabs the Namek and Gohan.

"You're in my way, monkey," Glacier hisses to Goku. "You'll pay for that."

"Whatever. Bring it on, you son of a bitch! I'll tear you apart for hurting my friends!"

_Run, Vegeta,_ Goku shouts mentally to the Saiyan Prince right before Glacier attacks him with tremendous force. _Save yourself!_

Vegeta takes off without looking back.

At the Lookout...

"There's nothing you can say that'll stop me, onna. I'm not done with Kakarot yet." Vegeta stands tall, arms crossed. Bulma is right in front of him, tears in her eyes.

"You can't go back there! You just told me this Glacier guy is stronger than you are!"

"So? I'm not a coward, onna."

"I know," Bulma sighs. "But it's so stupid to run into battle knowing you can't win."

"He has my genes," Vegeta growls. "I know better than anyone how a hybrid of Frieza and me will fight. Kakarot will die on the battlefield today, I'm sure. I'm not going to sit here and wait until that lizard freak comes after us all!"

He takes the bag of senzu beans and flies off to the horizon.

"Please be safe," Bulma whispers.

Trunks, who was hiding behind the door, has heard enough. Suppressing his ki, he takes off as well.

Meanwhile, Goku tries to keep up with Glacier, but finds himself to be the weaker one, even as a Super Saiyan 3.

"How the hell did you get so strong? Frieza couldn't have taught you this, he was a weakling," Goku groans.

"My father didn't teach me," Glacier answers, kneeing Goku in his stomach, depriving him of air. "I have superior genes and never needed a sensei."

"If that's true, then why do you want to avenge his death? You're Vegeta's son as well, did Frieza ever tell you what he did to him?"

Glacier chuckles evilly. "He sure did, and I intend to play with him just like my father did."

Goku lets his defence down and gets kicked square in the face. Wiping his bleeding nose, he gets up and looks at Glacier in astonishment. "You wouldn't… That's SICK!"

"Sick? The almighty Prince just told me that I'm not his son. He deserves to be punished."

Tears run over Goku's face as he powers up beyond his maximum.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!"

He attacks again, but whatever he does, he can't seem to hurt the grinning Glacier.

Vegeta arrives at the battlefield right when Glacier sends Goku flying into a mountain side.

"Die, you worthless monkey!" Glacier fires several ki blasts into the mountain, obliterating it. Goku's ki fades into nothing, causing Glacier to grin widely.

"One down… And I guess you're next, Vegeta." Glacier turns around. He raises his hand and licks off Goku's blood.

"He sure tastes good… I almost wish I had let him live. Hearing a monkey scream when he's tortured is so entertaining."

"I can only imagine how Frieza raised you in Hell," Vegeta spits. "But trust me, I'll teach you a lesson you will NEVER forget."

Glacier's energy crackles around him when he summons his immense powers. "You may try, but I say you'll die," he says mockingly.

Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan 3 and attacks his son. He can only hope that he knows his fighting style well enoughto have a slight advantage…

Trunks sneaks around the ruins of the mountain, trying to find Goku's body. He can feel his father's rage thundering through the sky, but it's still inferior to Glacier's cold, dark power.

'Good thing he brought senzu beans with him,' Trunks thinks. 'Kami knows we'll need them to defeat this monster.'

From the corner of his eye, he notices movement to his left. He carefully sneaks over there and then his heart misses a beat. Bending over Goku's motionless body is another Saiyan, who looks exactly like his father… except that his hair is longer. He gasps in surprise and the Vegeta-look-a-like looks up.

"Wh… who are you?"

"I'm Toorah. You must be Trunks."

"How do you know?"

"Let's say I know your family and friends quite well because of Kakarot here."

"Is Goku… okay?"

"He's still alive, but he won't last long without a healer."

"I have a senzu bean right here." Trunks didn't go to battle unprepared and takes out a senzu bean. Goku heals soon after he has swallowed it.

"Toorah! Thank Kami you're here!" Goku sits up and embraces Toorah as if they're old friends. Trunks' face is full of question marks.

"Goku, who is this guy? How do you know him? And why does he look so much like my father?"

"There's little time to explain, Trunks. Toorah is your half-brother. He has trained in Other World for the single purpose of defeating Glacier. He is destined to fight him. That's why he's here."

"My half-brother?" Trunks is dazzled by this new information.

"I have to go up there and rescue dad. He won't last even with his senzu beans." Toorah looks determined and takes off towards the fight.

Vegeta feels a familiar ki approach and looks over his shoulder.

"Nani? How many clones of me are there?" He hits Glacier with a double-fisted blow, causing him to spiral down to the earth below.

Vegeta powers down a littleand looks at the other Saiyan. Then it dawns on him.

_Impossible,_ he scolds himself mentally. _I never got Radditz pregnant._

_Oh, you did, father. You never knew, but I'm your son, _Toorah answers him mentally. _I was trained in Otherworld for the sole purpose of defeating Glacier and defending Chikyuu_.

"How come you never contacted me?" Vegeta says curiously.

"I wasn't allowed to, it could endanger my destiny. I'm glad to finally meet you, father, but now I must ask you to leave."

Vegeta laughs at him. "You expect to beat him? What are you, Super Saiyan 4?"

"I'm not. But I'm destined to fight him and therefore I have a better chance to beat him."

"Bullshit!" Vegeta spits. "I don't care if you are my son, but you will wait until this fight is over!"

The ground shakes as Glacier frees himself from under tons of rocks and rubble.

"Father…"

"Get out of my way!" Vegeta wants to push Toorah aside, but with a swift movement Toorah hits him at the base of his neck. Vegeta transforms back to his normal form and starts to fall down unconscious. Goku catches him and hides him in a safe place.

"Did you see that?" Trunks says astonished. "He knocked my father out with one blow!"

"There's more to Toorah than meets the eye," Goku says in a serious tone. "He might be able to defeat Glacier, but I'm afraid it's going to be a close call."

Trunks and Goku look up to the skies as dark clouds start to gather over the battlefield. Glacier uses Instant Transmission to put himself right in front of Toorah. Energy sparks emerge around both fighters as they roar and commence their fight to the death.


	13. Fate

**Chapter 13 – Fate**

Vegeta wakes up, feeling dizzy and disoriented.

"What the hell happened?"

He sits up groggily and looks up into the sky. His sons are up there, beaten and bloody, getting ready for the final blast. He feels Trunks' hand squeezing his shoulder, letting him know that his other son is glad he's awake again.

"Toorah knocked you out to have his shot at Glacier," Trunks says to him. "It's hard to tell who will win, they're both exhausted."

A tremendous energy wave emerges as both fighters hit each other with everything they have left. Rocks crumble and Chikyuu trembles underneath the ones who watch the fight. They have to take cover not to get hit by flying debris.

When the earthquake is over, Vegeta shakes off the rocks and dust that settled down on his body. It takes a while before the dust blows away in the breeze. Glacier's body is broken and torn apart by the blast; he's finished alright.

"Toorah?" Goku cries out, his voice trembling because he fears the worst.

"I can still sense his ki," Vegeta says. "He's over there." He points to another pile of rubble and flies towards it.

Toorah stretches out his hand as he sees his father kneel beside him. Beyond speech because of his injuries, he contacts Vegeta telepathically.

_Father, I'm sorry to have hit you like that. I had no choice._

Vegeta looks at him, his face softening when looking at his dying son.

_I understand. It's a pity we only meet now and not under better circumstances._

Toorah's body tenses and his breathing becomes even more ragged than before.

_This was my fate… I knew I had to sacrifice my life to protect you… Father, please don't be harsh on Kakarot. He never meant to hurt you._

Vegeta cocks an eyebrow when Toorah brings up Goku in this conversation.

_Kakarot is not your concern, son. _

Toorah squeezes his hand and pulls his head closer to his own. He whispers something into Vegeta's ear and then his spirit gives up the fight. His body relaxes and a tear falls from Vegeta's eye. Vegeta puts his forehead to his son's motionless hand and cries, sobs racking through his body.

"Vegeta? Are you awake?"

Vegeta comes to with a mind-blowing headache.

"My head hurts like hell, so I guess I am," he growls. His vision improves slightly and he recognizes his bedroom in Capsule Corp. The figure standing next to his bed is Kakarot.

"You passed out after Toorah died," Goku says softly. "We brought his body back here to give him a proper burial."

"Hn," Vegeta grunts. He's really not in the mood to talk about the loss of his son. He doesn't give a damn about Glacier, but Toorah… He never even knew Radditz got pregnant! Suddenly he remembers what Toorah told him right before he died.

"Toorah told me what you've been through in Hell," he says questioningly. "Is it true what he told me?"

Goku nods. "It's true."

"I can't believe it." Vegeta shakes his head and consequently groans in pain as his headache reminds him not to move his head in that way. He growls defiantly when Goku hands him a bag of ice, but then he accepts it and puts it on his forehead. The cold numbs his pain.

"Did you check if Glacier was dead?" he asks.

"He was torn apart. He won't come back." Goku stretches out his hand to stroke Vegeta's hair, but Vegeta turns his back to him.

"Leave me, Kakarot. I need to rest."

Goku's face falls, but he leaves anyway. He never expected Vegeta to forgive him for what he did.

Bulma almost jumps him when he enters the living room.

"What the hell happened out there? Why did you return? Why did you kill Vegeta in the first place?" She fires questions at him as if she holds a machine gun.

"I can't tell you why I killed him, Bulma. I can only say that it wasn't me at the time."

"You mean you were possessed?"

"Something like that."

"Please Goku, tell me what happened out there today. I need to know."

"Vegeta fought Glacier after me. It didn't work. Then another fighter, Toorah, appeared and fought Glacier. He had to knock out Vegeta first because he wouldn't let him fight. Toorah killed Glacier and then died himself. End of story."

"Who were those guys anyway?"

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you that."

"I _know_ Toorah is related to Vegeta somehow, Goku, I'm not stupid nor am I blind. Now tell me!"

Goku rests his head on his hands as he whispers: "Toorah was the son of Vegeta and Radditz."

"N… nani?" Bulma flops down on the couch as her legs give up supporting her weight.

"You mean… Saiyan males can get _pregnant_?"

"Some of them."

"How come I never knew? I gave you guys tons of medical check-ups."

"Vegeta and I are not the kind that can get pregnant."

"I see…"

"Glacier was also Vegeta's son. Frieza created him by mixing their semen."

"You mean Vegeta had a child from _Frieza_?" Bulma's eyes become wider every second.

"No. He can't get pregnant. Frieza must have had help from scientists to create an Ice-jin/Saiya-jin hybrid. Glacier was meant to be Frieza's successor."

"And now Glacier and Toorah are dead. That means… Vegeta lost two sons in one day!"

"I know. He'll probably shut everyone out for now. I'll stay around for a while, just in case you need me. I won't show my face though; Vegeta hasn't forgiven me for killing him yet."

"I'll be there for him… if he lets me."

"I know. Thank you, Bulma."

Several months later…

Vegeta stands on the balcony, looking at the stars above. They are pale; the moon is almost full. He inhales the smoke of his cigarette; a bad habit he took over from Bulma's family. His Saiyan body isn't affected much by it though. He can feel a bit of a rush when the nicotine starts to get to his blood. Without turning around, he knows who just appeared.

"I guess you caught me."

"I never knew you smoked," Goku says surprised.

"There are many Chikyuu temptations… I couldn't resist this one." Vegeta turns around and puts his elbows on the railing. "Why are you here?"

"To ask you for forgiveness for what I did to you." Goku falls down on one knee and bows his head. "I'm yours. Kill me if you wish."

Vegeta looks down on Goku's spiky hair and smiles bitterly. "Don't be ridiculous, Kakarot. Toorah told me that you'd never hurt me and that you changed to prevent it from ever happening again. You know what his last words were? _I sacrificed my life to save you, father, but Kakarot changed his whole being for you and he's prepared to live with it. That's what I call a sacrifice_."

Goku's eyes well up as he hoarsely says: "I couldn't bear the thought of something like that happening to you twice."

"I have suffered greater evil, Kakarot, and I'm still alive." Vegeta glares at him from under dark eyelashes. "I forgive you, if it helps you to sleep at night. Now get up and stop embarrassing yourself."

Goku gets up and then hesitantly asks: "Do you want to talk about Toorah?"

Vegeta sighs and blows out a cloud of smoke. "I had no idea… Saiyans under great pressure don't get pregnant, because it would harm them and their babies. I never considered the option that Radditz would get pregnant anyway, but I guess it happened. It makes sense now: he must have given birth to Toorah when he was gone for a so-called 'deep space mission'. He was gone for nearly a year, that gave him enough time."

"Do you have any idea why he didn't tell you?"

"No. Maybe he knew I'd never see him, because he was destined to fight Glacier. He may have wanted to protect me from a broken heart, knowing that I had a son but never allowed to see him grow up."

"I think that's the reason," Goku thinks out loud. "I probably would have done the same thing."

"He did the right thing," Vegeta says. "I can still visit Toorah in Otherworld if I want to."

"That's right. I'm going home, Vegeta. Do you want to spar tomorrow?" Goku lifts his fingers to his forehead, waiting for Vegeta to answer.

"Sure."

Goku grins and fazes out.


	14. Tails

**Chapter 14 – Tails**

Goku and Vegeta fall down onto the soft grass, beaten and bloody from their intense spar.

"Aaahh," Goku groans. "That was good…"

"Guess we're finally equals," Vegeta smirks satisfied. "I still have to thank Piccolo for pushing me into Super Saiyan 3."

"Remind me to kick his ass later. I liked you better when your maximum was level 2." Goku carefully rubs his side, where a big bruise is forming.

Vegeta laughs out loud. The sparring match really boosted his good mood. Goku glances at him from the corners of his eyes.

"What?" Vegeta asks him.

"Nothing. I just realized that I never heard you laugh out loud, unless you were being cynical, sarcastic or mocking an adversary."

"You're not the only one who changed, Kakarot," Vegeta says, still smiling. "Guess this ningen emotional shit is finally getting to me. Curse that onna."

"Well, while you keep being happy and careless, I'm going for a swim to cool off a bit. Are you coming too?"

"Kakarot, it's April. I prefer a hot shower back home, not freezing cold water in a Chikyuu lake."

"Hmpf. Once a spoiled Prince, always a spoiled Prince. Let me remedy the cold you despise. Just a sec."

Goku powers up again and walks over to the lake. He stretches out his hands over the lake and feeds his ki into the water. Soon the lake is steaming because of its rise in temperature.

"Very cute, Kakarot. Alright, I'll join you as soon as I manage to get up." Crawling to his feet, Vegeta hears Goku take off his clothes. With his mouth open, he stares at Goku's lower back.

"Your tail…"

"I got it back as soon as I changed," Goku says calmly, turning his head to face Vegeta. "I just hide it from Chi-Chi because she hates it."

"Baka onna of yours," Vegeta growls and takes off his clothes as well. Bending down to take off his boots, he fails to see the hungry look in Goku's dark eyes.

"I've never seen you naked before either, Vegeta," he says with a husky voice.

"The reason I trust you with this eye-blinding sight of manhood is that I know I can beat the shit out of you if you dare touch me in an inappropriate way," Vegeta states dead serious. "Now let's get in there before the water turns cold again." He fazes out and dives into the warm water. Goku follows him grinning wide.

"Warm enough?" he asks while circling around Vegeta.

"Perfect," Vegeta says closing his eyes. "All water on Vegeta-sei was this warm. This planet is much colder."

"What was Vegeta-sei like?" Goku asks, trying to stay afloat without using his ki.

"Lots of sand and rocks. When you looked at it from outer space, it looked red like a ruby. It had oases though, where there were whole forests and springs and wells everywhere. It was a planet of paradox: deserts alternated with oases. In some deserts, there were great mountains where we built giant cities consisting of tunnels and caves. I don't remember much of it though, since I was very young when Frieza took me away from there."

"It sounds like a magic place," Goku says. "Sometimes I wish I could go there, just to see what it was like. I can't remember a thing from anything before Chikyuu."

"It's possible you were dispersed from another planet. We had space stations on nearby planets as well."

"Yeah… I guess I'll never know." Goku pauses for a moment. "You know, since I have my tail back, I'm more curious about my Saiyan past. I feel… homesick sometimes, even though I can't remember what home was like."

"I know how you feel," Vegeta says almost sympathetically. "I only showed you my memories from planet Frieza. If you want, I can show you memories of Vegeta-sei."

"I'd really like to see them," Goku sighs.

Vegeta grabs the back of Goku's neck and puts their foreheads together. Kicking with their legs to stay afloat, they go back to what Vegeta-sei was like before Frieza blew it up.

That night, Goku suddenly jolts up in bed when he feels Vegeta's ki nearby. Before he knows what hits him, Vegeta enters his bedroom and drags him out of bed. He jumps out the window and takes a stark naked, totally astonished Goku with him.

"Vegeta? What the hell…" Goku intends to ask Vegeta what the hell he thinks he's doing, but is interrupted by Vegeta's lips claiming his mouth.

_Just shut up and kiss me, Kakarot._

Goku obeys, drowning in Vegeta's dark eyes. He soon feels Vegeta's arousal grind against his and he moans as chills of pure pleasure shoot up and down his spine.

Vegeta's hand grabs his hair and pulls back his head. He feels Vegeta's hot tongue trail over his neck and throat. When Vegeta starts sucking on his earlobe, Goku almost screams. Sure, he had sex with Chi-Chi before. It was nothing compared to this… It seems like all his senses are sharpened. Vegeta's hands are roaming over his back, their hips keep grinding together until Goku thinks he's going to explode.

"Vegeta… onegai…"

Vegeta smirks and grabs Goku's arousal, slowly but firmly pumping it. Goku gasps for breath as Vegeta nibbles on his hardened nipples.

"Uunhhh," Goku groans as he feels the tension build up below. Vegeta's mouth travels down towards Goku's stomach and Goku almost jumps when he feels Vegeta's tongue teasing his arousal.

"Vegetaah," Goku pants. Then it stops. Goku feels tears of disappointment in his eyes. He needs release…

"Onegai… Don't stop… Vegeta…"

Vegeta swallows him whole and Goku's tears fall onto Vegeta's naked shoulders. Holding Goku's hips with one hand to prevent him from choking him and pumping his arousal with the other, Vegeta sucks Goku's arousal until Goku roars and reaches his climax.

"Kami Vegeta…" Goku looks down on Vegeta, who's wiping his mouth. He smirks and gets up.

Goku abruptly wakes up, feeling a familiar stickiness on the sheets. 'Damn it… Just a dream.'

Vegeta couldn't sleep that night. He felt itchy all over, like his skin was too tight for his body. The restlessness forced him out of bed and into the night skies. Flying under the nearly full moon, he begun to understand where he was going. He landed right outside Goku's house and flew up to his bedroom window. His cheeks flushed red when he saw what Goku was dreaming about. Thrashing around in his bed, Goku had thrown off the sheets and was grinding his arousal into the mattress.

"Vegetaahh," he panted. Vegeta turned away, getting aroused by the mere sight of the other Saiyan dreaming of him.

"Kuso," he cursed under his breath. "This is worse than I thought."

He glanced into the bedroom again and saw Goku's body contract into an orgasm. Vegeta gasped when he felt his blood flow to his lower regions.

'I've got to get out of here before I lose control,' he thought and fazed out right before Goku opened his eyes.

When he came home, he discovered that his tail had grown back as well. Breathing heavily, he got into the shower and jerked himself off to get the release he so desperately needed…


	15. Conflict

**Chapter 15 – Conflict**

Vegeta's training in the GR, trying to take his mind off of a certain Saiyan.

'This is ridiculous! There's no excuse whatsoever! He's only a low class warrior! I know Radditz was also inferior to me, but that happened under totally different circumstances. I should be stronger than that now… How come my skin is crawling with need?'

Vegeta powers up to level 3 and sets the gravity at 1500. (No one knows how Bulma keeps improving that machine, but thank Kami that's irrelevant to this story.) He fires a blast at the bots hovering over him and starts to dodge his own attack.

'I have to control myself,' he thinks bitterly. 'With Radditz, I was always able to maintain control. Blasted Chikyuu moon! I never knew it could get to me this much.'

Vegeta gets hit by the blast and falls down to the floor. He sits up and reacts instinctively when he suddenly sees Kakarot appear from out of nowhere. Right before the gravity forces Goku to hit the ground, Vegeta surrounds him with an energy shield and commands the computer to restore normal gravity.

"Kami damn it!" Vegeta roars. "What are you, suicidal? I thought one suicidal Saiyan was enough on Chikyuu."

"I'm sorry Vegeta," Goku says, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't think."

"You never do, do you?" Vegeta says with biting sarcasm. "Stupid baka."

"Well, thanks for saving me." Goku looks at him intently. "I see your tail's grown back as well."

Vegeta studies the ground as he blushes. 'Could I make my weakness any clearer? He may act stupid, he's not blind.'

"So what if it did?" he asks aggressively.

"I was just wondering what it meant," Goku grins, waving his tail behind his back, seeming overconfident. "Tails don't grow back without a reason, Vegeta, I learnt that much when I changed."

"This has nothing to do with _you_, Kakarot!" Vegeta clenches his fists and gets into a defensive stance. He feels threatened by Goku's teasing.

"Why the hell did you come here anyway? Were you hoping your dreams would come true?"

Goku steps back shocked. A triumphant smirk flashes across Vegeta's face.

"How do you know about that?" Goku stutters.

"I'm not an idiot, Kakarot. I know what you want from me, I know what's on your perverted mind. You changed so you could finally have your way with me. Well, forget it! You're a low class soldier, there's no way you're worthy!"

Goku's face falls when he hears Vegeta's contempt.

"But you told me… you were attracted to me…"

"That's no excuse."

"But I'm as strong as you are… I don't understand!" Tears well up in Goku's eyes as he looks at his Prince, who coldly rejects him.

Silence falls between the two warriors. Vegeta stares at Goku coldly, not intending to explain himself.

Then Goku slowly steps forward. "You're still scared of me, aren't you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta clenches his jaws and remains silent.

"How can I prove to you that I'm not like Frieza? How can I make you trust me?"

"It's very simple, Kakarot," Vegeta hisses. "You can't." Goku's mouth falls open when he watches how Vegeta puts two fingers to his forehead and ITs out of the GR.

Goku feels restless that night. Why the hell does Vegeta keep rejecting him? It must be his fear to be overpowered again, he reasons. What Frieza did to him in the past can't be undone. He'll have to live with it for the rest of his long life.

Goku lets his mind drift back to when he was still a boy. How carefree has his childhood been compared to Vegeta's! He shivers when the memories of Vegeta invade his mind and cast a shadow over the present situation. Never in his whole life has Goku felt this powerless. He wants to help Vegeta to be happy so desperately…

The next morning, Goku wakes up and senses something immediately. Vegeta is gone. Away from Chikyuu, away from him.

'Why?' Goku thinks, ignoring the fact that he damn well knows the answer to the question.

'He's run away from me to try and get over his unwanted feelings for me. Well I don't intend to let you get away that easily, Vegeta.'

Kakarot smirks and transmits to Capsule Corp. Maybe Bulma can locate Vegeta with a little help from her gadgets.

"Off the planet? Why do you think that?" Bulma asks surprised.

"I can't sense his ki. He must be somewhere in space."

"The space ships are still here, I don't think I can locate him from here…"

She sees how Goku's face falls. Then she says: "Wait a minute… You can sense his ki pattern if it's close enough, right?"

"Of course, you know I can."

"Maybe there's a way to expand that ability… Capsule Corp. owns a couple of satellites that can broadcast a so-called tracer signal into space."

"What good would that do?"

"It mirrors Vegeta's ki signal. As soon as it finds its mirror in Vegeta's ki signal, it gets back to us with his location."

"What are you waiting for? Let's do it!"

"Follow me to the lab."

Bulma hooks Goku up to a machine.

"Right. Now I need you to imitate Vegeta's ki signal, but be gentle! Don't feed too much ki into the machine 'cause it might break. Just imitate Vegeta's ki at a baseline level."

Goku closes his eyes and searches for the memories Vegeta has shared with him. He waits until he can form a perfect image of Vegeta's ki and then slowly starts to radiate it outwards. The machine translates the image to a signal and Bulma clicks on the 'save' button.

"Got it! I'll prepare for broadcasting."

"How long will it take?"

"Depends on how far away he is. Don't worry, I'll let you know as soon as I learn something."

"I'll search on nearby planets. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright. Oh, Goku?"

Goku turns around, already on his way to the door.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you need to find him so badly?"

"Let's say I'm worried about his health. See ya!"

Bulma shakes her head and gets to work. "Saiyans…" she mutters under her breath.

"So no one knows you're here?" Toorah asks.

"No one. I needed a break from everything." Vegeta looks at his son warningly. "You'd better not mock me, brat. I don't care whether you're stronger than I am, I'll still kick your butt if I see the need to."

Toorah smiles. "Mock you, father? Why would I? I can see why you're running away. Kakarot can be quite… persistent if he wants to."

Vegeta clenches his fists. "Are you calling me a coward?"

"No. But you're making this way too hard on yourself."

"I will not give in to this baka!"

"Why can't you just admit to yourself that you're attracted to him? You saved each other's lives dozens of times, you shared memories, you even fused bodies! Why not have sex? I don't see what the big deal is." Toorah leans back into the grass and sighs.

"You are not just being stubborn here, father. You're acting stupid."

"Not stupid, son. I'm scared."

Toorah's eyes grow wide as he hears his father admitting this. "Scared? Why?"

"Your father was the only one I was ever close to. He got killed. I'm not ready to get myself involved again… I'm too afraid I'll lose Kakarot as well."

"That's completely irrational. Even if Kakarot dies, you can wish him back with the Dragon Balls."

"Still I don't trust him."

"Did he ever betray you in any way?"

"No." Vegeta sighs. "Maybe I am a coward."

"You're not. You're just… shy." Toorah starts laughing like a madman.

Vegeta can't help himself and blushes. "Thanks a lot, brat."

Goku curses when he gets home. Nothing. Not a trace. Vegeta has totally vanished.

Then, out of the blue, it dawns on him. Otherworld. The only place that he cannot go since he's been banished for good.

'Damn that bastard!' he thinks. 'He must be thinking he's safe there. Well, I'll show him safe.'

Goku puts his fingers to his forehead and vanishes.


	16. To Hell and Back

**Chapter 16 – To Hell and Back**

Goku appears in Hell and tries to find the secret passage to Otherworld.

"Kami damn it, I wish I could remember where it is! It's too long ago…" He knows that the 'back door' is the only way for him to enter Otherworld without being kicked out again.

"Looking for something, monkey boy?" Goku hears a cold chuckle behind him.

"None of your business, Glacier. Get out of here before I kick your ass."

"In your dreams! You can't beat me here, you couldn't even beat me on Chikyuu. And now you're banished from Otherworld… You're really pathetic!"

"That's it. I'll send you into oblivion!" Goku attacks, only to be countered easily by Glacier.

"Weak little monkey. Wanna try again?" Glacier smirks, a horrible combination of Frieza's and Vegeta's face.

Goku keeps attacking, but finds himself beaten and exhausted on the warm ground of Hell.

"And now to finish you off… You forgot, monkey, that you're _alive._ You're no match for most creatures here in Hell." Glacier lifts his white hands and charges a blast. Goku waits for the blast and sighs in despair. This is not getting him anywhere but in Hell again… and probably for good.

Right before Glacier releases the blast, a Saiyan boot connects to his face. Glacier plummets into a hillside, leaving Goku enough time to look up to a familiar face.

"_Radditz?"_ he asks, his mouth open in surprise. "What the hell…"

"Hush now, little brother, everything will be okay. Let me take care of that scum for you. It's been a while since I've had a good fight."

Goku watches as Radditz flies off towards the hill in which Glacier disappeared.

"Radditz in Hell? And why would he be defending me? I killed him! Well, technically Piccolo killed him, but without me he couldn't have done it. This is weird."

'Trust me, Kakarot, there's no grudge between us,' he hears Radditz's voice inside his head. 'You defended your planet with honor, I can't hold that against you.'

"And now you're trying to sneak into Otherworld to spy on Vegeta, am I right?" says Radditz as he lands in front of Goku with a soft 'thud'.

"I just want to talk to him." Goku buries his face in his hands as Radditz starts to laugh.

"Oh, sure you do! You let yourself be turned into a submissive Saiyan just to talk to him… HAHAHAHA that's such a load of crap and you know it, brother."

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Goku asks, getting angry now.

"Relax, I'm just here to supervise the daily business in Hell. They can punish each other, but there are rules to be followed. I see to it that they follow them."

Goku takes a deep breath to relax himself again. After all, Radditz is right. He has no intention whatsoever just to talk to Vegeta. He wants him. Very badly.

"Thanks for saving my ass, Radditz. Never thought you'd be the one to save me though."

"Feels weird huh? I have to admit that I almost hesitated in order to let you experience what you did to me… But you have died a gazillion times already. You must be getting used to it now."

"I never get used to it… Radditz, I need to ask you a favour."

"I know what you're going to ask me, and the answer is no. I can't get you into Otherworld unseen."

"What about the secret passage?"

"They eliminated it years ago, kept giving trouble up there."

"So there's no way to get in touch with Vegeta?"

"'In touch'…" Radditz smirks. "Nope. You will have to wait, dear brother. And trust me," he says, getting up. "He's well worth waiting for."

"Radditz wait!" Goku shouts, but too late. Radditz has already vanished.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Toorah looks up to Radditz, surprised to see him in Otherworld. He knows he's chosen to be in Hell to supervise.

"I need to talk to Vegeta, son. So get out and give us some privacy, will you?"

"Sure. See you."

They wait until Toorah's gone, never breaking eye contact.

"So… talk, you said?" Vegeta says mockingly. "I don't buy it, Radditz. You came for something else."

"Not entirely true, but if you want to start with dessert, fine." Radditz shrugs and walks up to Vegeta. "But after, remind me I have to talk to you."

"Remind you?"

"You tend to make me forget things…" Radditz smirks as Vegeta slowly gets up and looks at him.

"Get down, you big bastard. Don't look down on your Prince." Vegeta sweeps Radditz off his feet (literally!) and crawls on top of him. Their lips lock in a passionate kiss.

'Kami, how I missed this,' Vegeta thinks.

He hears Radditz chuckle inside his head.

'What's so funny?'

'That's exactly what I want to talk to you about later.'

'Later,' Vegeta growls. His hands are everywhere, ripping Radditz's clothes off as fast as they can.

Radditz moans and Vegeta's world becomes a haze of love and lust.

Back on Chikyuu, a strange change in Goku can be seen. He runs off into the woods and stays there, hiding his ki even from his own sons. After a few days, there's nothing left of the old Goku. The Saiyan living in the woods kills animals with his bare hands, but not to feed himself. He barely eats. His clothes are torn, and there's only one thing on his mind: REVENGE. He'll get back at Vegeta for turning him down, for disgracing him.

Kakarot has returned.


	17. Illness

**Chapter 17 – Illness**

A soft purr erupts from the mess that used to be a bed. A tail coils up, then settles down again.

'If I wasn't dead already, you would've killed me, Vegeta.' Radditz speaks to Vegeta's mind with reassuring ease.

Vegeta chuckles lazily. 'You've always been a weakling, Radditz.'

'And you like it.'

Radditz rolls over and faces Vegeta.

"I told you I have to talk to you," he says in a serious tone.

"Feel free to talk," Vegeta says, yawning and stretching, finally resting his head on his arm and looking Radditz in the eye.

"I'm worried about Kakarot," Radditz states bluntly.

"You should, he's an idiot," Vegeta growls. "He should keep his distance."

Radditz gives him a sad smile. "You really don't want to see it, do you?"

"See what? It's just a crush, it will pass. He just has to get over it."

"Why get over you? You want him!" Radditz looks at him angrily.

"You forget your place, soldier," Vegeta glares daggers at him and abruptly gets up.

"What is this, a conspiracy of the crew of matchmakers? Why are you and Toorah so eager to get us together? You're my Saiyan family, even though our bond wasn't one of choice." Vegeta almost rips his pants when he puts them on. His muscles are tightening with frustration.

"Kakarot is a very sensible _choice_, Vegeta," says Radditz, keeping his cool even though Vegeta's insulting him by reminding him of his status.

"Well I don't feel like _choosing_ for Kakarot, Radditz! He's only a low class!"

"You've been saying that to yourself so many times that you almost believe it, don't you? It's a lie and you know it. Hell, he's become stronger than you are! Why reject him? It's obvious that the bond has already been established partly. That's why you're overreacting to the subject so much."

"What would you know of bonding?" Vegeta spits. Fire burns in his eyes.

Radditz sighs and looks up to Vegeta.

'More than you do, my Prince.' Radditz's voice echoes inside Vegeta's mind as he shows Vegeta images of something he has never revealed to his lover before.

Vegeta gasps. 'A deep bond? With a fellow soldier?' Vegeta falls to his knees as he sees how Radditz's partner is brutally crushed by Zarbon.

'It hurts… Kami it hurts. How come… you never told me this?'

"I was saving it for the right time. You don't realize what a bond can do for you, Vegeta. You're still searching for rest, for someone to quiet that war in your head. It almost disappears when I'm with you, but not completely."

"What are you trying to tell me, Radditz?" Vegeta asks hoarsely.

"I was never the one for you, Vegeta. Kakarot is. You two have already made your choice, but your stubbornness is killing him right now! He will die if you don't do something fast. It has already begun… Sense his energy, Vegeta, and you'll know what he's going through."

Vegeta reaches out for Kakarot's ki and feels it.

"Kuso…" he whispers.

Crouched down under the trees, he sniffs the air. The cave must be near, he can smell it. A crazed grin flashes across his face. Kill it.

A bear emerges from the mountainside. It walks towards the stream, but then stops dead in its tracks. It stands up on his hind legs and roars. Something has entered its territory… and it doesn't like it.

Kakarot jumps out of the bushes and attacks the bear head on. He's not using his ki, just his raw strength. Soon the bear and Kakarot roll over the forest ground, both fighting for their life.

The bear takes the upper hand and prepares to give the intruder the final blow. Kakarot grins widely as he welcomes it… but then the bear freezes and crashes down on the ground.

"What the…" Kakarot shoves the dead weight off of him and gets up, bleeding badly. His body feels hot, the fever is getting to him again.

"You look like you need to pass out, Kakarot," a familiar voice says from behind his back. The world becomes black as he receives a hard blow to the back of his head.

Vegeta looks down on his fellow Saiyan. Bloody, beaten and barely any clothes on him. He's lost a lot of weight and his hair limps down from his head.

"Kakarot," he whispers softly, "what have I done to you?"

He carefully picks him up and carries him deeper into the woods.

Kakarot wakes up slowly. He smells a strong scent, but his brains refuse to work with him to recognize it. His mouth waters as he realizes he smells food. Cooked food.

He tries to lift his eyelids, but they are very reluctant to open. Finally he manages to open his eyes. He's back in the cabin in the woods. He's lying in bed, with sweat pants on, his wounds are bandaged. The mess he's made in the past weeks has been cleaned up. And, what's more important, his head feels clear of distractions. He doesn't feel the need to go out and kill something or someone.

"So, your fever has finally given up on you."

There, in the doorframe, stands Vegeta, arms crossed over his chest.

"You…" Kakarot's voice deepens as his eyes darken. How dare he?

"Confused? You should be, considering what you went through. I never knew that Saiyans could actually die from rejection."

"I'm still alive," Kakarot growls. "But trust me, in a few moments you won't be."

Vegeta laughs at him. "You're the one to talk! You look like a reincarnation of the Mummy. You're in no condition to get out of bed, let alone fight someone."

"Watch me," Kakarot growls as he throws himself at Vegeta, who is too late to block him. Kakarot's fist connects to his jaw and he stumbles back, blood trickling from his mouth.

"You're going to pay, Vegeta. For what you did to me you need to be annihilated. When I'm through, there won't be enough left to send you to Otherworld. Not that I think you have a soul anyway."

Kakarot approaches Vegeta like a predator, ready to kill his prey.

"Are you INSANE?" Vegeta shouts. "I'm here to help you, Kakarot, not fight you! Our rivalry is over!"

"Is it? I don't think so, Vegeta. I think it has only just begun. Since I've always been holding back on you, today is our very first fight. Trust me. It'll be your last." A gleam of madness is in Kakarot's eyes as he grabs Vegeta by his throat.

'You're not yourself, Kakarot. You're still sick! You need to rest… Regain your strength…' Vegeta starts choking.

'Rest? What for?' Kakarot switches to telepathy as well. 'I'm fine, really.'

He plants his foot into Vegeta's stomach, sending him through several trees.

'Now let's finish this once and for all.'

'If this is what you want, this is what you get, Kakarot! My patience doesn't last forever.'

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta emerges from a pile of tree trunks, flaring his golden battle aura.

"It's about fucking time," Kakarot mutters before charging up too. Due to his illness, he can't power up past SSJ 2 though.

'Still holding back, I see,' Vegeta mocks him inside his mind.

'Shut up, you son of a bitch. I could take you with my arms tied behind my back.'

'Really? Let's try that.' Vegeta fires his famous ring shots with the intention to staple Kakarot to a wall again, but it doesn't go as planned. Kakarot stretches out his hands and the ki rings freeze mid air. They start to glow red as they charge up.

'Nice try. But now they're mine!'

Before Vegeta knows what hits him, the rings close around his wrists, ankles and neck.

'Impossible!'

'No, Instant Transmission.' Kakarot smirks evilly. He stretches out his hand again and the rings tighten around Vegeta's body.

"Uunnnhh… You son… of a bitch! I won't… give up… that easily…" Vegeta is silenced by a fist blow to his face.

"Feels nice, huh, you _slut_?" Kakarot's face is a mask of hatred. "All that talk of humiliation because I became stronger than you… BULLSHIT! You have no idea what the concept 'humiliation' means! You rejected me! You dared to reject me, knowing I'd eventually kill myself over you! And then, you would have finally defeated me, like you've always wanted to. First you seduce me, then you reject me. I'm beginning to understand Frieza's point of view."

Vegeta's blood becomes icewater as he hears what Kakarot implies.

'You can't be serious. Don't compare yourself to Frieza, Kakarot. You're not like him!'

Kakarot's insane grin grows wider. 'You think so?' His dark voice echoes through Vegeta's mind. 'You hurt my feelings, Vegeta. You shouldn't have.'

Dark clouds gather over the two warriors as Vegeta helplessly struggles against his restrainers. Kakarot powers up to his maximum as he prepares to fire a blast.

'Let's play, _Prince_.'


	18. Moon

**Chapter 18 – Moon**

The blast hits Vegeta hard and singes away most of his clothes.

'You always loved to undress me during fights, remember Vegeta? There usually wasn't much left when we finally called it a day.'

'Kakarot… I know I've been in denial… What do you want me to do? I'll make it up to you.'

'All I want is to see you suffer.'

The cold reply unnerves Vegeta. What the hell happened to the loving and caring Goku? This isn't the Kakarot I used to know, he realizes. This is his Saiyan nature resurfacing. I'm in for a bumpy ride…

'Do with me what you wish, Kakarot. I won't resist.'

Kakarot's eyes grow wide. "Say WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"That's impossible. You _always_ fight."

"You want to see me suffer? Go ahead, Kakarot. I don't give a damn. This body has been ravaged so many times… Maybe they'll finally decide to let me stay dead." Vegeta hangs his head in defeat.

"This isn't you," Kakarot whispers. "This isn't the proud Vegeta I've always known…"

"Feh! Proud, you say? I have no pride! You've seen with your own eyes what they did to me! Your own body experienced it! They _broke_ me, Kakarot, whether you like it or not. I'm done fighting. If you want me to suffer, I might as well send you some more memories from my time on planet Frieza. Some entertainment while you turn me into a bloody pulp again!" Vegeta clenches his fists and closes his eyes when he summons his entire memory from his days on planet Frieza.

Kakarot's body contracts as if he's been hit by thunder when Vegeta's memories take over his conscience and flood him like an unholy river.

Vegeta soon feels the ki rings weaken and is able to free himself from them.

He looks at Kakarot, crawling in the dust and holding his head. Behind him, the sun sets in a blazing panorama.

It's starting to get dark, and Kakarot's still trying to fight off Vegeta's memories. Vegeta sits on a nearby tree trunk, rubbing his temples. Like a mantra he keeps repeating: "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

It feels like waking up from a nightmare. Like escaping from a stampede right on your heels. Like surfacing right before you suffocate.

Goku's eyes snap open. He feels… older. Vegeta's memories still flash before his eyes, but there are less intense now.

"Vegeta?"

"… sorry. I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" It starts as a whisper, but in the end it thunders inside Goku's mind.

SORRY? Vegeta's SORRY? This is the strangest thing he's ever witnessed.

He carefully puts his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta looks up, his eyes empty.

"You may kill me for what I did, Kakarot. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I pulled the dirtiest trick on you I could come up with. I had to. I didn't want to fight you and kill you or get killed again."

"Don't be sorry," Goku whispers. "I understand you now… Everything you ever said, all you ever did… It falls into place now. I know why you did it."

"I don't even understand myself, Kakarot. How could you?"

"I want more, Vegeta. Please give me more."

"More of what? More pain, more suffering? You changed for me, Kakarot. I can never give that back to you. This isn't fair."

"I don't care about fair. I care about you."

"Are you sure you want this, Kakarot? I'm a mess and always will be."

"As long as you my mess, I don't care. You do look like a mess, by the way." Kakarot walks around him and towers over him. "A delicious mess."

Suddenly Vegeta jolts up. A cloud has moved and the moon shines onto him, its rays intoxicating him.

'Kami damn it… Full moon… Kakarot! Get your ass out of here!'

"I'm staying Vegeta," Goku states calmly. "I want to become yours. I know what's coming."

Vegeta falls onto his hands and knees as he feels the change take place. His eyes start to glow red. His fingers claw into the ground as he screams his mate's name.

"KAKAROT!"

Kakarot takes off his shirt and slides into a battle stance. Radditz warned him for the violence of the ritual. Still, he feels no fear. Only… relief that it's finally happening.

Vegeta lunges at him, snarling ferally. Goku tries to block, but finds out that Vegeta's much faster than he is in this state. He has no choice but to run… so that the Hunt can begin.

Branches with thorns cling to his pants, as if they want to stop him. Leaves slap his face continually as he runs as fast as he can. In his mind, he can see Vegeta's red eyes. They're scaring him, but it feels good. No, it feels great to be hunted. He knows Vegeta will show him no mercy. He trips and falls, hitting his head on a tree trunk. Blood trickles down from his eyebrow. He gets up and runs on.

Vegeta catches the smell of blood and smirks. He takes another path to cut Kakarot off at the clearing. He knows there's a clearing nearby, even though he's never been in this forest before. His senses are so heightened that he can even see the forest from above, like a map. Kakarot is a red dot and all he needs to do is follow the dot. Plain and simple.

Kakarot rests right before he steps into the clearing. The moonlight is ridiculously bright here, it almost blinds him with its silver glow. He gasps as he is jumped from behind.

"Gotcha," Vegeta's hot breath blows into his ear.

Kakarot throws him right over his shoulder and into a tree.

"Not yet," he teases. Vegeta gets up and approaches him slowly. They circle around each other, their tails waving behind their backs.

Vegeta takes the initiative for the first round. He jumps onto Kakarot and they roll over the ground, wrestling for the upper hand.

Surprisingly, Kakarot gets Vegeta down first. He pins his arms over his head and kisses him with fire. He feels how Vegeta's tail trails over his groin and moans loudly.

'And you thought you won this round? You have so much left to learn, Kakarot.' He rolls over and pins Kakarot underneath him. He charges the tip of his tail with ki and drags it over Kakarot's cheek and neck.

Kakarot's head falls back and his body tenses with need. His groin tightens as Vegeta's tail assaults his upper body mercilessly.

'Enough?'

'No,' comes Kakarot's fierce answer as he breaks free and grabs Vegeta's tail.

'We've only just begun, my Prince.' He starts to stroke Vegeta's tail, ruffling the fur on it. A deep purr erupts from the Prince.

'If you keep this up, Kakarot, there'll be no second round.'

'And we care because?'

'You should enjoy this, Kakarot, not rush it. It'll only be like this one time.' Vegeta grabs Kakarot's tail and brings it to his mouth. He smiles seductively.

'Try to learn, Kakarot. And feel.'

Kakarot almost jumps at the sensation of Vegeta slowly sucking the tip of his tail. His whole body starts to tingle. His fingers bury themselves into the ground.

"Vegetaaahh," he groans. Vegeta's hands lower towards the base of his tail and start to massage it. Kakarot's hips buck up to Vegeta's, trying to get some friction on his aching arousal, but Vegeta withdraws.

"Giving in so easily, Kakarot?"

"I can't… help it… I want you… NOW!" Kakarot launches himself at Vegeta and grabs his throat.

'No more games, Vegeta. I need you.' Kakarot's other hand and his tail work their way over Vegeta's body, tearing off his clothes in the process. Vegeta shivers when the cold night air teases his body in the places where Kakarot's tongue has just been.

Then it's his turn to jolt up in pleasure. Kakarot's stroking his tail with ki-charged hands, it causes mind-blowing pleasure shooting through Vegeta's body.

Even Vegeta's thoughts become incoherent as he asks Kakarot: 'By Kami, who… taught you that?'

'I've been having a lot of dreams about you lately, Vegeta. You're truly an inspiration.'

A chuckle is heard inside Kakarot's mind when Vegeta pushes him over and tears off his pants.

'I'll give you some more stuff to dream about then.'

Vegeta starts to work his way down on Kakarot's arousal; first his tongue, then adding his hands to the base, and then closing his mouth around it.

'Vegetaahhh… O… Onegai…'

Vegeta charges his hands with ki and strokes everything he can reach for, still deep throating Kakarot's arousal.

'I can't… hold on… Please…'

Then it stops. Kakarot looks up, disappointed and almost crying. Then he feels how two slick fingers enter him, preparing him for fulfilment.

Vegeta removes his fingers and positions himself before the opening. He slowly pushes in and out, first with the tip, then deeper and deeper until he's completely buried inside of Kakarot. He waits so Kakarot can adjust.

Kakarot opens his eyes again and looks at him. Vegeta senses no pain from him, only lust. He retreats and plunges back in immediately, causing his mate to howl his name into the forest.

Vegeta grabs his mate's arousal, pumping it firmly while he ravages Kakarot's body.

It doesn't take long before they both scream their completion to the moonlight sky. Vegeta collapses onto Kakarot, burying his fangs into his shoulder.

Kakarot stiffens under him, and then returns the bite, sucking the royal blood eagerly.

'Leave some for me, will you?'

Kakarot pulls back his head immediately. 'I'm sorry.'

"I'm not a big baka like you," Vegeta says affectively. "If you want more, wait a couple of days."

"I feel…" Kakarot sighs. "There's not enough strong words to describe it."

"I know."

"Did we do it right?"

"Not exactly, but that doesn't matter. It's just a ritual."

"What did we change?"

"I should have taken you by force the first time. I thought this would be more fun."

"It was…"

"Took a lot of my energy though… The moon on Chikyuu is strong! I wasn't in full control the whole time…"

"Neither was I. Felt great. And Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Next time, just lose control. I don't give a damn."

"This might sound very stupid after everything I've done to you, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Not even if I ask you to?"

Vegeta looks at Goku in surprise.

"You mean…"

"I always win, Vegeta. I'm getting tired of it. Losing to you sounds so gooood…"

Goku snuggles up to Vegeta, cradling him in his arms.

"I'm yours, Vegeta."

"Hmmm." Vegeta's already half asleep.

'Aishiteru, Kakarot.'

'Aishiteru, Vegeta.'


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Vegeta wakes up with a start, wondering what's wrong. Next to him is Kakarot, sleeping soundly. A warm smile forms on his face as he watches his mate sleep. How long since their bonding night? Three weeks? It feels like ages ago. He curls up to Kakarot, who immediately reacts by embracing Vegeta.

'Can't sleep?'

'Something woke me up, I guess. Nothing important.'

'Well, since we're awake now…'

Goku doesn't have to finish his thought. Vegeta's hands are already roaming his body, leaving sparkling ki trails everywhere.

"Vegetaahh…"

Somewhere, in another dimension, someone finally loses it. All hope, all belief that he's in the right place vanishes after the androids are gone. The world regains its posture and people start to rebuild what was destroyed. He is the last of the Saiyan race, everyone else has died. His loneliness is eating him alive, still he can't get his hands to charge up and end his now useless life. His mother tried to talk to him, but he's turned his back. How can she possibly understand how he feels?

His hands hold a picture of Vegeta, his father. He stares at it, tears blurring his vision.

"Vegeta," he whispers hoarsely. "I _need_ you…"

His tail lashes out restlessly. The stone inside his chest seems to grow larger and larger, urging him to action. The thought he's been playing with for so long, takes shape inside his mind. He can't bear to live in this world any longer. He'll go to the other dimension, where his father remains. He has to run from those feelings, which are so strong he blacks out from time to time. He runs to the monitor inside his mother's lab for the last time. There, he can see into their world. He can see his father… and Goku. His fists clench at his sides as he watches them mate.

"Fuck you, Goku. He's _mine,_" he growls.

**Thanks to all my faithful readers & reviewers. Hope you enjoyed "Weak as I am". The story continues though… check out the sequel "With You"!**

"**_Weak as I am_**" by Skunk Anansie

Lost in time I can't count the words  
I said when I thought they went unheard  
All of those harsh thoughts so unkind  
'cause I wanted you  
And now I sit here I'm all alone  
So here sits a bloody mess, tears fly home  
A circle of angels deep in war  
'cause I wanted you

Weak as I am, no tears for you

Weak as I am, no tears for you  
Deep as I am, I'm no one's fool  
Weak as I am

So what am I now? I'm love's last hope  
I'm all of the soft words I once owned  
If I opened my heart, there'd be no space for air  
'cause I wanted you

Weak as I am, no tears for you

Weak as I am, no tears for you  
Deep as I am, I'm no one's fool  
Weak as I am

In this tainted soul  
In this weak young heart  
Am I too much for you?

In this tainted soul  
In this weak young heart  
Am I too much for you?

In this tainted soul  
In this weak young heart  
Am I too much for you?

Weak as I am

Weak as I am

Weak as I am

Weak as I am, am, am  
Weak as I am  
Am I too much for you

Weak as I am  
Am I too much for you

Weak as I am  
Am I too much for you

Weak as I am


End file.
